


Skeletons and a Siren

by Dragonsrose18



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abandonment, Child Abandonment, Complicated Relationships, F/F, F/M, Fish out of Water, Friendships will be made, Music reference, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Mythology - Freeform, No one likes Secrets, No seriously!, Original Character(s), Past Relationship(s), Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Racism, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader is a sea creature!, Reader x Everyone, Reverse Harem, Sea Monsters, Secrets, Sirens, Some Fluff, Some doggy scenes, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans, Underswap Papyrus, Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans, Underswap Sans (Undertale), Undertale Sans, Water Powers, What would you do if you were a siren?, i love dogs, reader is female, st. bernard, undertale papyrus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2019-07-29 00:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 26,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16252991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonsrose18/pseuds/Dragonsrose18
Summary: You are a singer who just started to work for Grillby, you also have a secret. You live in two different worlds and if THAT isn't complicated enough you share a roof with several skeletons who seem DETERMINE to find out your secret. That you are no ordinary girl.You have a tail....and gills.... You are a freakin' Siren!And this is your complicated life with the Skeleton family!Edit: Chapter 5 is updated (for real)





	1. No Ordinary Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by:  
> Six Skeletons, One Maid by RaccoonSinQueen
> 
> Skeleton Squatters and the Landlady by Tyrant_Tortoise
> 
> Freedom of Your Own by ladyjssem
> 
> A little idea I had for a while. I hope you enjoy it!

Your heart was pounding against your chest as you stood on the small stage, with your guitar in hand, and sweat forming on your brow. The warmth of the small bar and the loud chatty monsters made you feel a bit on edge.

Maybe you should have thought this through. Then again you were the kind of person to act now and think later…. And you really needed a job right now. Your last job paid you next to nothing and the owner was a greedy man. You didn’t think it would be too bad singing for monsters. You can sing and play the guitar well and you didn’t have a problem with monsters. Plus, the pay wasn’t bad either, especially if you are just entertaining. But you forgot one very teeny-weensy important detail about your new job.

People would be watching you. Staring at you. Judging you!

Your whole body feels like it was convulsing, you had so many thoughts going through your head like water!

What if I forget the lyrics?! What if I’m not good?! What if they laugh?! What if this is one of my dreams where I look down and I’m only wearing my underwear? Or worse!

Despite the volume of the bars chatty patrons, you heard your name being called. You looked over to the bar and saw Grillby, the tall, well-built monster who always wears a fine suit, which surprises you how his clothes don’t burn off considering he’s a fire monster. Grillby gave you a concerned look. You gave him your biggest smile to tell him “I’m fine! Don’t worry about me.” But that didn’t seem to convince him. You sighed in exasperation. He nodded his head towards the crowd of monsters, then gives you the sincerest smile and, wait, did he just wink at you?!

You couldn’t help but blush.

You inhale and exhale a series of breath, letting the smell of burgers, fries and booze fill your nostrils, until you strummed your first chord. The chatting quieted down a notch, eyes turned to you. You let out one more final breath before you begin to play a series of notes as you started to sing.

As you played, you still felt nervous. You hope beyond hope no one will notice. As you played, you looked through the small bar and saw some of the monsters were enjoying the song. You felt a little pride swell inside your soul. Some of the monsters, especially the two dog-like monsters in black hoods, got up and started to dance near the stage. Some were listening and enjoying themselves whilst others…were glaring at you which made you a bit nervous.

You looked around some more as you sung. You spotted, at the very back, a bunch of skeletons. Three to be exact! One big one and two small ones.

The big one was wearing an orange hoodie, and judging by the smoke around the table, he was an avid smoker. The small one on the left had a heavy black jacket with white fur trim around the collar, a red-looking turtle neck underneath, and he had a golden tooth that shines whenever it hits the light. And the small one on the right was almost wearing the same thing has the one on the left, but his jacket is blue with a white (very stained) t-shirt.

And they were drinking…. condiments? Yeah…. Condiments.

You don’t know why but you couldn’t help but stare a bit. Maybe you were staring at them too long. The orange and blue skeleton avert their eyes to their condiments, but the red skeleton gave you the widest smile then…. winked at you?

Did he actually wink at you?

SMACK!

The other small skeleton hit the red with his condiment bottle. The cap of the bottle flew off and mountains of ketchup got on his head. You almost laughed how red he was and almost messed up the song, but you manage to keep your composure. You finished the song on a soft note. with a soft finished. The monsters applaud cheerfully, you got up and gave them a bow. They cheered for another song, you couldn’t help but smile happily. You could see even Grillby is cheering you on as well. Even those skeletons in the back. You play a couple of notes before you begin the song.

When you wrapped up your set for the night, you let out a worn out sigh. You wave goodbye to Grillby as you left the warm establishment. You enter your old worn car, set your guitar in the back, pull out your keys and after a few clanks you shift it to drive and went off.

You enjoyed tonight. As you drive through the dark streets of Ebott City, you remember the smiles, the laughing, and cheering. You couldn’t help but feel so prideful about the talent you love and cherish. And yet….

You couldn’t help but feel FEAR.

Not from your talent, but something else. Something you have been hiding for years. Ever since your mid-teens you had a secret. A secret that still haunts you till this day. You are no ordinary human girl. No, you are much more than that.

And you were afraid of it. That someone, even a monster, would find out and would hunt you toward the edge of the earth. Chase you until they capture you and lock you in a cage for the rest of your life.

You turn off at an intersection, taking your usual path to your home. As you continue down the road, a majestic wave of a beautiful sound reaches your ears. You realize you’re near the ocean. It was calling you. Calling your name. Calling you home.

Suddenly you switch lanes and drive straight towards Ebott’s Beach. You didn’t realize you changed course until you saw sand in your view. You looked at the ocean and you couldn’t help but admire the beautiful blue jewel in front of you. You have the sudden urge to swim, but you needed to go home. Betsy is probably missing you and you hated to leave your best friend alone.

As soon as you change gear to reverse, the call whispered in your ears, singing and praising you. The call got louder and louder until you took the keys out of the ignition, kick the door open, and sprint towards the ocean like your life depends on it. You took off your shoes, pants, and shirt, leaving you with a two-piece bathing suit, into the sand until finally you jumped into the water.

Sweet relief.

As you jump into the water you felt a familiar simmer around your legs and neck. Your legs aren’t there anymore. A long blue and purple tail appear as well as gills on the side of your neck.

You let out a fit of giggles as you begin to swim forward to look for your adventure.

Because, well…

you are no ordinary boring human girl.

You’re a Siren!


	2. Intruder! … Wait what?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another normal night.... well it was until a certain skeleton was causing trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off I am SOOOO SORRY! This year didn't start off good for me..... I gotten a job working at a retail store so I can pay for college, then me and my parents moved to a new apartment, and to top it all of my laptop had a malware virus that wiped half my folders included my fanfictions. I had to rewrite this chapter! >:( But I finally finished it and it's 4:01 AM and I'm very sleepy but I wanted to post this first! 
> 
> And also I have a discord now! If you guys want to say hi use the link here: https://discord.gg/N5XcHeS.  
> And also (even though tumblr went to shit) I still have a account, I use to reblog NSFW but I just reblog fan art and stuff now: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/dragonsrose18  
> And also I have a twitter page, nothing special just shit posts and NSFW reblogs: https://twitter.com/dragonsrose18
> 
> And also I wanted to thank each and every one of you! I mean 70 kudos?! I just want to hug and kiss each and everyone of you so much! Thank you for your support!
> 
> Hope you enjoy chapter 2~

The sound of applause, meek but still strong, grew as you sung the last smooth note of your song. You let out a heavy sigh before you got up and bowed to today’s crowd. A ritual after each performance. It was mostly traditional, but you enjoyed it anyway. “Thank you! Thank you, I’m glad you enjoyed it.” It was a full house tonight and they seem to enjoy the entertainment you have provided. You looked at almost everyone’s faces. Some seem to be at ease, but most seems on edge, bitter, tired, and maybe “murdery”? That’s never a good sign. It made you wonder if Grillby hired you to keep the customers from killing each other or try to entertain them enough not make them tear the place apart with their bare hands.

In a world where humans are bias and prejudice, you couldn’t blame monsters for being distrusting or cold towards Humans. A “human” girl singing for a bar filled with monsters after groups of humans are protesting monsters isn’t a very welcome sight. 

You let out a nervous chuckle before saying “That’s all for tonight folks! You have been a wonderful crowd! I hope to see you soon!” You put your guitar in your torn guitar case and walked off the small stage. After a few more claps, the bar became the usual absent-minded quiet, chatty room. 

You headed towards the bar where Grillby’s still wiping that same cup from earlier since you walked in. As you sat on the stool, leaning the case on the stool, he set down a glass of ice water with clear straw.

You beam in delight and smiled, “Thanks, Boss! I can always count on you!”

His flames flicker a bit and his orange flames turned slightly red, he clears his throat, while adjusting his collar, before saying “Of course, my dear. Can’t have our singer perform with a dry throat.” He winked at you with his black doted eye. You giggle despite yourself. You couldn’t help how Grillby always acts kind and a bit flirtatious around you. Maybe it’s how he is or maybe you just have an…. affect with Monsters.

“Everyone DOES enjoy your lovely voice, Ms. (Y/N)” he quickly added.

You look around the bar, seeing how tense some of the monsters are. “Maybe. But it seems like some of them are ready to throw chairs out the window.” Grillby bent over the counter and sighed? He looked tired. “Ah, I’d hope you wouldn’t notice,” he sighed in exasperation, rubbing his eyes, “Some of them are on edge after what happened this morning.” You tilted your head, “What happened this morning?”

“You haven’t heard, human?” A monster bird with bright red feathers, who always seems to be at Grillby’s, take a seat next to you. “A bunch of those angry humans broke into Doggo’s home!”

“What?!” You exclaimed. You couldn’t believe your ears! During your time working at Grillby’s, you enjoyed spending time with the dog monsters, especially Doggo. His jokes and tales always make you laugh, sometimes you felt sorry for the old boy due to his “blindness”. Most days when things are quiet and slow, Doggo is alone playing cards you sneak behind him and, carefully, and slowly pet him. His reaction is always priceless when he tried to find the source of the petting.

“Is he alright? They didn’t hurt him, did they?” Grillby shook his head, and adjusted his glasses, “He wasn’t home when the humans broke in. Thank Asgore for that. He was with the dog couple most of the day, he came home just in time before the Humans burnt down his home.” You gasp in disgust. Ever since the arrival of the monsters and their approval for citizenship, there has been hate groups forming out of the blue. The worst out of all the monster hate group was the Anti-Monster league. They’ve been harassing monsters left and right. Normally it was small things: protest, rallies, hate speech, etc. Lately they have been getting physical and violent. If brave enough they could do much worse.

“I do believe he is staying with Dogmay and Dogaressa for the time being. He’s still in quite a shock.” Grillby adjusted his glasses some more. While his expressions are hard to read, you can tell there is worry on his face. You couldn’t help but feel sympathetic, with the unfairness of it all. You know what it’s like to be…. a monster and yet you walk around like you’re a normal human.

You are far from normal.

“I know things look bad here, Grillby, but things will come around. They always do. I mean those hate groups won’t be here forever. Well unless they want monsters knocking at THEIR door and see how they like it.” Grillby looked at you with those blank eyes then let out a soft chuckle and then sighed.

“How is it you know what to say, my dear?” You shrugged a little before saying “Part of my charm, I guess?” Your Siren charms seems to work with monsters more than humans.

Hmmmm….

Grillby was about to speak when a loud crash interrupted him. You quickly turn around to see two patrons in each other’s faces. It was one of the skeletons you usually see at the bar, the one with the cracked skull and golden tooth, and the other was a large alligator looking monster who was three feet taller than the skeleton. They were growling and snarling, both bearing their sharp teeth; like they were about to rip each other’s throats out.

And both were clearly drunk.

“get out of my face you over size handbag or else you’ll have a bad time.” The skeleton growled, his eyes were dead black, but his right was beginning to pulse a bright red. The alligator monster was not swayed, he laughed darkly. His voice was deep, much deeper than the skeleton’s, “You think your cheap parlor tricks will scare me away, copycat? Please… if you were half the skeleton as…”

“I ’ M A M H A L F T H E S K E L E T O N A S T H A T B I T C H A S S -“ His right hand was glowing red, for some reason you could… sense something. Something bad. And you were right. A flash of red bones appeared, hovering over him, pointing directly at the alligator monster. Mostly at his chest. Again, the alligator was not swayed by his threats. Without thinking, you jumped out of your seat and got between the two drunk monsters.

Arms stretched out, acting as a buffer between their violent intent, you were close enough to smell them. One reeked like mustard and the other like booze and metal. Their angry gaze turned on you, and you suddenly realize… you immediately regret your decision. 

You cleared your throat before you begin talking “Look I can see you’re both angry, but fighting isn’t going to sol-“

The alligator monster growled “We don’t need a Human stick their nose where it doesn’t belong.”

“unless you plan to stick us in another underground prison i suggest you mind your own damn business. can’t solve noth’n with your stupid singing.” The skeleton growled at you while sneering at the monster.

Ok that was a bit rude. You were half tempted to let the monster rip each other in half, but you couldn’t. You know some monsters are strong enough to bring the place down and you didn’t want Grillby to have to deal with that.

“Look, guys, the way I see it you have two opinions. You can fight until one of you gets a bloody nose or is missing a limb,” the skeleton narrows his eye lights towards the alligator monster who seem to like the idea. You hold up your finger “And you’ll end up embarrassing yourselves and have to pay for damages to the bar. OR you two call it a truce and no one gets hurt or will have to pay an ungodly amount of money to Grillby. We’ll call it a night and we’ll forget this ever happened. Sound good?”

The skeleton monster and the alligator exchange sneers at each other, you sense they still want to murder each other. “Bear in mind, if you get kicked out and banned, you won’t have your burgers and booze. And you will never find anything that is CLOSE to Grillby’s. Is this one small spat worth it?”

They stare each other and back at Grillby, who gave them his infamous death glare. His flames flare up and glow brighter, pulsing with annoyance and reflecting off his glasses, causing the other monsters to shiver.

“Fine, waste of my time anyway.” The alligator monster mumbled as he turned away. You were so relived, no fight, nothing was destroyed and best of all: no one died.

The monster was about half way out the door until….

“pussy.”

Suddenly the tail of the alligator monster snapped the skeleton backwards, causing him to fly into an empty table, face first into open the condiments sitting out. The table broke into pieces and the skeleton got covered in both ketchup and mustard (Mostly ketchup). He landed with a sharp grunt, you gasp. 

The alligator monster gave a crooked smirk. “Copycat.” 

You eyed the monster as he slammed the doors open and exited the bar, and you wondered why he called the skeleton that. But you shook that thought away and went towards the groaning skeleton trying get up.

“Are you ok, sir? Here let me help you.” You tried to reach for his hand, but he swats it away and mutter something in gibberish. The second bone touched your skin, it sent a sharp tingle through your hand. It didn’t hurt. It felt…. weird. It wasn’t like he hit you hard enough, but it felt like something was absorbed into your skin. Then suddenly your chest squeezed painfully, was this the beginning of a heart attack?

No…

This was different…

Something new.

Something…. not right.

You felt… different emotions flowing through you.

Worthless.

 

Disdain.

 

Helplessness.

 

Depression.

 

Useless.

 

What’s going on?!

Suddenly there was a ringing in your ears, and flashes behind your eyes. Flashes of a house you have never seen. Flashes of a monster you’ve never met. Even flashes of emotions you have never felt before. More sharp pain develops in your chest.

What was happening to you?!

Another flash runs through your head. A series of mantra run through your head. Thoughts that weren’t your own. Voices that you have never heard before.

Faces. Places. Lights. Darkness. Another flash.

Another skeleton?!

What the hell is going on?!

“Y/N, my dear?” You were snapped out of whatever trance you were in. A warm hand on your slightly soaked shirt. You slightly flinched 

“S-sorry Boss,” you stuttered a little, wiping the sweat off your brow. Since when did you start sweating? “Guess the whole confrontation shook me up.” You chuckled nervously, more sweat forming on your brow. It did more than shook you up, whatever just happened shocked you to your core. It was like something just sparked inside of you. Like something was awoken.

………………..

……………

……….

……

…

..

It’s probably nothing.

You turned your attention to the…. snoring skeleton. Ummm, is he seriously sleeping on broken wood? You took a closer look and saw that whatever just happened to you didn’t affect him. You figure if he is drunk it’s probably wise to take him home.

An irritable sigh erupts next to you, Grillby rub his eyes “Every time….” Grillby muttered. “Forgive me, my dear. I didn’t want you to see that little episode,” Grillby grab the snoring skeleton by his hood “But sadly this monster loves to give trouble where it is not needed.” He pulled out his phone out of his pocket.

“I’ll call him a cab an-“

You gently grab the phone in Grillby’s hand and move it away from his fiery skin.

“You don’t have to do that, Grillby. I can take him home.” You offered.

Grillby looked at you, flabbergasted, “A-are you sure? You do not have to do that… it was not your fault what just happe-“

“I was the one who got in the middle of the spat, I think it’s only fair I help get him home and off your hands.” 

“I-I not comfortable with…. Y/N you do not have to do this. “

You grab the skeleton by the arm and lean his ungodly heavy, unconscious drooling body against yours (gross). You shuddered a bit before you gave Grillby a sincere look and said “If I didn’t want to do it, Grillby then I wouldn’t have offered. You’re already stressed enough.” You gave Grillby a sincere smile and tried to steady your legs from the extra weight of the skeleton.  
God, he was heavy for a short skeleton, he was only a few inches taller then you, but it felt like you were carrying an elephant.

Grillby sighed and put his hands on his hips, “Alright then.” He went back to the bar. He grabbed a pencil and paper and wrote on it, he grabbed your guitar case as he walked back to you and gave you the paper “You’re going to need this.” It was an address, you didn’t recognize the street name on the paper, it must be on the other side of the town. You never travel on the other side of town unless it’s for shopping.

You were about to leave before Grillby spoke up, “One moment my dear, I must warn you. You should just drop him off and leave as soon as you can.” 

You raised your eyebrow, “Why? They’re not a band of murderers, are they?” you joked, well half joked.

“Oh no no, nothing of the sort, my dear. They are very… cautious. They mostly keep to themselves because they are suspicious around Humans.”

Ah. Of course, they are. You wish there were some monsters that weren’t suspicious when it comes to Humans. Then again Humans aren’t the calmest or most tolerant species out there.

“I’ll be careful, Grillby!” You shouted out before leaving the establishment, Grillby tried to shout something to you but you were already out of the door, leaving the warmth to the cold, crisp wind of a winter night. You forgot it was still winter, it seems to last forever here compared summer or spring.

You slowly got to your car and put the heavy, drooling, sleeping beauty in the passenger seat. You groan in disgust, now having ketchup stains smeared on your shirt. Your new friend smelled like mustard, booze, and smoke. And now tomatoes from the ketchup he fell on.

Well as long he gets home safe, he can take a bath or something. Though you have this feeling he won’t do that.

You threw your case into the back seat before you got in the driver side of the car and put the address into Google Maps. The map shows you the location is a few miles away from Grillby’s and… near the beach. Great! There was a great chance you might be swayed by the Ocean’s call again since it has been a while since you were in the water but now wasn’t the time.

You start the car and got on the road towards the destination.

After ten minutes of driving (and trying to control the urge), you were in the middle of nowhere. Just a field of palm trees and pines trees surrounding you. According to your map you were at your destination, but you couldn’t see anything. You were about to turn around when you saw behind two palm trees were bricks. And windows.

The house was huge! It was almost like a mansion, it was tall as the palm trees surrounding it and wide enough to pull the whole population of New Ebott in. It put your small house to shame. The skeleton must be rich to have this big of a house. Speaking of the skeleton….

You open the passenger door and grabbed the him, the line of drool hanging from his mouth falling onto the sleeve of your shirt as you coax him out of the car. “Gross! Betsy will not approve of this.” you mutter under your breath. As soon as you reached the front door, you tried to open it but, of course, it’s locked. You knocked on the door three times and waited.

And waited.

And waited.

Aaaaannnnnd waited.

You knocked again but there was no answer. You did it again…. Still no answer. You let out a sigh of exasperation, then looked at the drooling skeleton’s jacket. You set him down gently down by the door you reached for his pockets, but something didn’t feel right quite going through his jacket. But he might have a key to the door. Reluctantly you dig in his outer pockets. You started to sweat profoundly all the sudden and you didn’t understand why.

‘It’s like in the 40’s right now, how am I suddenly sweating like this?! Maybe there is something wrong with me? Or…. are my siren powers acting up again? It’s not a full moon. Maybe…’

You nervously stared at your hand where the skeleton slapped it away earlier.

You push those thoughts away and went back to digging into the skeleton’s pockets. No key so far… Just burger wrappers, small mustard packets, and a torn piece of paper that was covered in grease and mustard. You could only make out some parts of it, but the rest had various…... fonts? Probably not important if it’s ripped like that. You dig his other inner jacket pocket until…. bingo!

You pulled out a small sliver key and unlocked the door. It creaked open to a dark room. Grabbing your phone out of your pocket and using it as a flashlight, you pull the still unconscious skeleton into the house. You looked around and noticed the warm colored room was a living room! Perfect! You dragged him to the nearest couch in the center of the room. It was a nice leather couch that was long enough to put more than five guests. You were about to put him on the couch but suddenly

“SANS!”

A loud voice boomed from on top of the stairs, it made you jump hard enough to drop the drooling skeleton onto the floor along with your phone. The loud voice came closer and closer as the light switch on.

“FOR ASGORE SAKE, YOU LAZY EXCUSE FOR A SKELETON! IF I FIND OUT YOU WERE AT THE GREASE TRAP AGAIN, I’M GONNA-” The booming voice stopped mid-sentence. And the loud voice came from another skeleton, he was tall, sharp, very very very sharp. And like the smaller skeleton his skull had a crack, only it went through his left eye…. socket?

All you know right now is that he was standing over you with black Satan pajamas, staring at you with deep red eyes. Under the scrutiny of his gaze it felt like he was staring at your soul. He was a new and different skeleton and yet you felt like you know him somehow. Like you had known him almost all your life.

He stared at you and then at the skeleton sleeping on the floor then at your clothes.

Why is he…

Oh. Crapballs.

He’s staring at the satins on your clothes, he thinks it’s blood. You wave your hands anxiously, sweating profoundly again. “N-no no no no! I-It’s not what you think! I swear!”

The taller skeleton’s right eye stared to glow a deep crimson red as a large bone appeared in his hand. You put your hands up and you froze. You couldn’t help but stare at the menacing skeleton that looked ready to take your head off.

Then again, he was always the hothead one.

Wait how did you know that?

“WHAT IN THE NAME OF ASGORE HAVE YOU DONE TO MY BROTHER! SPEAK HUMAN! OR FACE THE WRAITH OF GREAT AND TERRIBLE PA- UM EDGE!”

“Papyrus?” you blurted out. You didn’t mean to, you felt like you know this monster.

Why do you know this skeleton?

But you don’t know him!

Do you?

Maybe that was the wrong thing to say, His magic flared and his eye glowed even brighter. “THAT IS NOT WHAT I ASKED! NOW YOU MUST FACE THE CONQUENCES!” He summoned a bone construct and lunged forward, taking a swing at you. Instinctively, you shielded yourself with your arms and tightly shut your eyes, meekly protecting yourself from the blow. But it never came.

You slowly open one eye to a sight of another tall skeleton right in front of you, blocking the heavy bone attack. You were shocked at the sudden appearance of this skeleton and found yourself blushing at the sight of his lose black tank top which was showing off some his ribs and part of his clavicles.

Your one weakness.

“well that’s a bit rude don’t ya think?” His voice was smooth and a bit more…. Quiet then the loud skeleton.

“GET OUT OF MY WAY, ASHTRAY! I MUST DEAL WITH THIS PEST BEFORE IT DUST US TOO!”

Hold on…

Ashtray?

Pest?

Um… Rude much?

“dust us? don’t you think you’re being overdramatic?” The new skeleton pulled the bone out of the loud skeleton’s hand and made it disappeared out of thin air. You gasped in amazement. You would love to ask how he did that if you weren’t fearing for your life right now.

The loud skeleton growled at the other, looking like he was ready to rip his head off “OVERDRAMATIC?! THAT HUMAN IS COVER IN BLOOD! SO IS SA- I MEAN RED! “

“Ok, yeah, hello! Hi!” The two skeletons turn their attention to you. You could not just stand there and say nothing while he was insulting you. “First off, it’s not blood, it’s ketchup, and second,” you pointed at the unconscious skeleton, snoring and drooling away on the floor. “Red’ got into a fight and was knocked into a table and he got covered with it.”

“LIES!” he growled.

“nope she’s right, it’s ketchup.” a voice appeared behind you, which caused you shriek and jump into the air. Yet another skeleton was licking the ketchup off the sleeping skeleton’s shirt. Gross. “heh, sorry kid,” the skeleton stood up as he waved his hand towards the sleeping skeleton, he turned blue. “i tend to make grand entrance, they always make you jump out of your skin.”

The shock faded away and started to laugh from the unexpected pun. The loud skeleton groan in annoyance while the other chuckle to the pun as well. “now that I have lion the mood, heh, care to explain what’s going on and who you are.”

“Oh I’m-“

“SANS! WHAT’S GOING ON DOWN HERE, BROTHER?” Another loud voice boomed upstairs, causing you to jump again. You put your hand on your chest, “Man, this is going to give me a heart attack.” You murmured under your breath.

Coming down the stairs were two more skeletons. Another big and small one, this time one was wearing an orange onesie that says “SLEEPY COOL DUDE” on the front, and the other wearing a light blue onesie that says “SUPER RAD SLEEPY GUY.”

As soon as they saw you, the small skeleton’s eye socket glowed with little stars in them, “WOWZER PAPY! IS THAT A HUMAN?!” The black tank top skeleton shrugs with a grin “yes she is, bro.” Bro? So those two are brothers then? Are the others their brothers as well? They do look alike. There can’t be another explanation, right?

“HELLO THERE, TINY HUMAN! OUR FRIENDS HAVE WELCOMED YOU PROPERLY, I HOPE! IF NOT, THEN WELCOME TO OUR HOME!” He waved his hands around the living room, then, standing tall and proud, pointed at himself “I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS! OVER THERE IS MY BROTHER, SANS.” He pointed at the skeleton in the blue jacket, who was raising up the drooling skeleton giving you a lazy wave with his free hand. 

“stretch.” the tank top skeleton nonchalantly said while pointed at the skeleton with the light blue onesie “that’s my bro, blueberry.” The young skeleton posed while “MWEH HEHEHE!” Then “Stretch” glared at the tall monster with the crack over his left eye, “and that bundle of joy is edge, and the one who drooled on you is red.”

“Edge” glowered and scoff at you while Red was starting to stir about, groaning like he was in pain. “It’s nice to meet you all, my name is Y/n.”

“ah, you’re that girl who works at grillby’s right?” Stretch asked, you gave them a nod, “thought you looked familiar,” 

Sans shrugged as he threw Red onto the couch nonchalantly, “you got a nice voice by the way.”

You blushed a little, it was nice to meet fans from time to time, “Thank you. I was working tonight when Red here got into a fight with another monster. Grillby was going to order him a Taxi but I offered to take him home instead.”

“OF COURSE YOU WOULD!” Edge shouted, stomping towards you until he bent down to be face to face with you, “YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST COME INTO MY HOUSE AND STEAL FROM US LIKE SOME LOWLY BEGGAR! YOU WILL NOT GET ONE G OUT OF ME, YOU PATHETIC HUMAN!”

Pathetic? Did he just call you pathetic? Normally you were a patience person, especially when people (or in this case monster) like Edge tried to demean you like you deserved it. But you are not having it. It’s late and you’re tired and you want to go home to your dog.

You straighten your back “Listen I don’t care what you think of me or that you think you know me but let me get one thing straight, Edgelord.” He looked at you with pure rage, but you didn’t care, “I know Humans aren’t the best species to be around, but I do know there is such a thing called a random act of kindness. When I helped your brother, I didn’t expect anything in return other than a goddamn ‘thank you,’ because, believe it or not, there are some worthwhile people out there who don’t give a damn about who or what you are. Maybe you should keep that in mind next time you want to judge someone.

The Edgelord stared at you with a stunned silence and you couldn’t help but feel a smug satisfaction inside your chest. His eye lights were gone, leaving his sockets pitch black, and you swore you hear growling from his chest. After a few moments, he turned away from you and stomped his way upstairs until you heard a shattering slam of a wooden door.

…. And then a loud scream emerges for a short while.

You turned to the other skeletons, “I think I broke him.” Sans shrugs “he’s always been broken, we have a manual but ummm…” he turned to the loud snoring skeleton “he’s a bit under the weather.” You giggled at the pun while Papyrus and Blueberry groan, “SANS! IT IS TOO LATE FOR YOUR PUNS!” Papyrus turns to you “ANYWAY, HUMAN! IT IS AWFULLY LATE. WOULD YOU LIKE TO REST HERE? WE COULD HAVE A SLUMBER PARTY!”

Blueberry started to jump as his starry eyes appeared, “OH! OH! OH! WE COULD DO PUZZLES! AND WATCH SUPERHERO MOVIES! AND WATCH NAPSTABOT! AND! AND! AND!” Blueberry jumps some more, excitingly gushing about the slumber party, kind of like an eight-year-old would when his parents are taking you to the fair and he wants to do everything.

“I would love too, Blueberry, but I have to get home. I have someone waiting for me and she doesn’t like it when she’s alone.” His starry eyes faded and his wide grin falter into a sad frown as he looked down to the ground, it broke your heart. You put your hand to his cheek “How about this: after work tomorrow, we can go hang out!” 

He looked up at you with his big grin and his starry eyes return “REALLY, HUMAN?”

You nodded “Of course!”

“WOWZERS! NOW I CAN’T WAIT FOR TOMORROW! OH TORIEL! I MUST BE PREPARE! I WILL SEE YOU THEN HUMAN! MEWH HE HE HE HE!”

“NEITHER CAN I! WAIT FOR ME, BLUE! NEYH HEHEHEHEHEHE!”

They both ran upstairs as the laughter died down through closed doors, you couldn’t help but chuckle at their high-energy enthusiasm.

They were very cute.

“so tomorrow, eh?” you jumped again, totally forgetting those two were still here. As you turn around, they were glaring at you. You can tell that they were a bit suspicious of you, and you can understand that. You are a total stranger. They know nothing about you.

And all honesty, you want to keep it that way.

Well…. just the Siren part of you. They can know your Human side.

“I really mean it. I know I’m just a stranger that came into house with your drunken…. Friend. But you guys seem cool and…. Well there’s nothing wrong with hanging out, right?”

The two skeletons looked at each other than at you for a short silent moment. “guess there’s no harm in that.” Stretch shrugged as Sans said, “we’re just looking out for our bros.”

You smile “I understand completely.”

You say goodbye to the reminding skeletons as Stretch lops Red over his shoulder and takes him upstairs. Sans made a few puns before you left for your car, giggling on the way. It was… an interesting night. Meeting Skeletons really takes the cake out of all your late-night adventures. You’re really excited to hang out with them tomorrow, and maybe officially meet Red when he’s not drunk or drooling.

As you start the car and head towards the road, you had no idea there were eyes following you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHAT IS HAPPENING TO THE READER!!!!!!!!
> 
> What do you think is happening to the reader?


	3. Welcome Welcome Welcome to the House of Freaks!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A worried Grillby, a Circus, a warning, bunch of bad humans, another warning, a goodbye, and a stalker.
> 
> What else can go wrong???
> 
> Oh my gosh~ over 100 kudos??? Oh my gosh! Thank you guys so much! I want to give everyone a bear hug!!!!!!!

You couldn’t believe it.

You couldn’t believe this happened to you.

Out of all the things that would happen today….

You got splashed! And your tail appeared!

You were just relaxing, talking to Grillby about the Skeletons. Trying to learn more about them and why they isolated themselves away. While talking to Grillby, one of the monsters knocked over your water and it spilled all over your legs. You manage to get away before your tail sprouted in the middle of the bar, though the landing wasn’t graceful.

How humiliating….

You were in the Women’s bathroom, which you were grateful for. Since monsters can’t use the restrooms and humans barely come to Grillby’s establishment. You had this room to yourself to dry yourself. But you couldn’t help but stare at your tail, something was not right. It was supposed to be a blue and purple like it always has been, now it was a faded red color with some tacky designs on your scales. You couldn’t tell what they were, but it was a golden color. Golden like… the skeleton’s tooth.

Does it have something do with what happened last night? With those… feelings flooding into your chest? They weren’t yours, were they? Flashes in suddenly appear in your brain? In your eyes? They weren’t yours either. Does it have something to do with you being a Siren? Or is it something else?

Hmmmmm….

Maybe it’s time to have a talk with-

“Ms. Y/n, my dear?” You shriek quietly as you nearly jumped out of your scales. Grillby was about to open the door but luckily locked the door before you lost your legs, “Is everything alright? Why is the door locked?”

You focus your mana of heat to your hand and focus it on your tail, you felt the heat stinging your tail. Searing pain running up and down your body, the water evaporating from your body. Sometimes you hated using this power on yourself, the pain can be unbearable but at least you dry yourself very quickly. It’s either five minutes of pain or thirty minutes of drying yourself with paper towels and leave a mess. 

“Ms. Y/n?”

You jumped again, your hand twitch accidentally, you forgot Grillby was at the door, “N-nothing! I’m fine!” your voice shook a bit, you hope he didn’t catch that. “I’m just drying myself off! I’ll be out in a minute!” Well… you weren’t exactly lying. And…. You weren’t exactly telling the truth either.

Worse part about being a Siren is all the secrets and lies. When you first became a Siren, you stopped letting everyone in, it was always one big lie after another and another and another. And then there were the secrets of this whole world that was supposed to be a myth and yet here you are. Sitting in the Women’s bathroom floor with a large tail and gills on your neck.

This is probably the universe’s way of laughing at you.

You were snapped from your thoughts after a sharp sting in your hand, you lower your mana and looked at your hand, you winced at your palm where a blister begins to form. You groan from the pain, another downside from using your powers. After a moment, your tail began to shimmer, and the red and gold colourings began to fade. Your tail splits into two as the scales fade away and turned into human legs and feet. Like always, quick and easy; no pain.

More knocking, frantically this time, made you jump a little. “Ms. Y/n, my dear? Is everything alright? You are starting to worry me.” Cripes! Grillby! You jump to your feet and grabbed your pants and quickly put them on; good thing about your powers is that you don’t rip your pants. They seem to fall off your legs when your tail appears, which you are grateful since you don’t have a lot of pants.

And you don’t have to leave the bathroom with just a shirt and bikini bottoms with pieces of tattered fabric in your hand.

You unlock the door and open it with a quickness, you move some strand of hair from your face and tucked it behind your hair and gave Grillby, who gave you a concern and skeptical look, the biggest smile you can muster. “I’m fine, Grillby. I’m sorry if I was being dramatic over spilled water, I didn’t mean too. 

 

“Y/n, are you sure you are alright? You were in here for a while and…. Forgive me, but I can’t help but wonder if there is something else going on with you that you are not telling me.”

Crapballs!

He’s serious! You can tell when he’s serious when he uses your name.

He was on to you!

“What do you mean? I was just drying myself, I just hate having wet clothes. Very uncomfortable.” You try to say smoothly, you were calm, but your heart was pounding against your chest. It was loud and you’re pretty sure that Grillby can hear it.

“You ran away when the water spilled on you and the door was locked. Y/n, this isn’t the first time this has happened, and, quite frankly, you are worrying me.”

Sweat starting to form on your brow, “Y-you noticed that, huh?”

“I always notice everything that happens in my bar, and since this is my bar I always look after my employees. And since you are my employee, I am very concern with these… “incidents” you been having.”

“I…I’m grateful that you’re looking after me, Grillby, but I’m fine…. I’m just dealing with…things. You don’t have to worry about me, I’m fine, really.”

Grillby let out a sigh, “I do nothing but worry about you! Whenever I offer to help you turn me down, you never ask for help and when I try to talk, you turn me down. Why? What is going on with you that you refuse to talk to anyone?”

You froze, you then touch your left shoulder and remembered that night.

The last night of being human.

The night you became a Siren.

The night everything changed.

The night you lost everything you’ve known.

Becoming a Siren gave you something amazing, but in return you lost everything you cared about. It left you in a world where no one can understand, in the end it will always be nothing but heartaches and betrayal from people who claimed they would always be there for you. 

Letting someone in, even monsters like Grillby, you know they won’t understand…. And you…. you just…. Can’t take that chance. Not anymore.

It’s better this way. 

You let out a low sigh “Like I said…. I’m dealing with a lot of stuff and…. I’m just not ready to talk about it yet. I don’t think I’ll ever be ready to talk about it if I’m honest.” You muttered your last sentence, but it was loud enough for Grillby to let out another exasperated sigh. He put his hand on yours that was on your shoulder, “Well…. if are ready to talk, you know where to find me, my Dear. You do not need to be alone, I’m here for you.”

You gave Grillby a smile and a nod “Thanks, Grillby! I can always count on you.”

Grillby smiled back to you before he courteously escorts you back to the main bar, he returned to his usual position behind the bar whilst you grabbed your jacket and your guitar. As you leave you waved to him and everyone in the bar, then entered the cold crisp breeze of a winter afternoon.

As you walked towards your car, you notice a tall and lanky figure leaning against your car. He was wearing an orange hoodie, and, from the distance, you can tell that he was smoking. Sans was next to Stretch, he was on the ground, leaning his skull against your car, there was a ketchup bottle in his hand, and his eye sockets were closed. You don’t know why but you have a feeling that he was sleeping on the ground.

How the skeleton could sleep like that is beyond you.

Across from him was a small skeleton you recognize as “Red,” smoking with him. Wearing that heavy black jacket that probably still smell like mustard and smoke. From here you can see the golden tooth reflecting off the sun, it was like looking at a Mafia boss from an old cinema movie.

……You’re pretty sure Red would fit that role in a black and white movie.

Heh.

Across from the smoking and sleeping skeletons, was the three other skeletons: Papyrus, who seemed to be deep into the conversation as well as making dramatic poses, gleaming with pride and…. Sprinkles. Blueberry was in front of Papyrus, jumping excitedly, like a little kid going to the park for the first time, his cheeks were colored with light blue.

You couldn’t help how cute he is.

And by Blueberry is….

Oh.

Him.

The Edgelord himself.

Huffing and puffing, crossing his arms against his chest. Notable anger written across his face just like last night when he was threatening you with a frickin’ spear bone! He looked annoyed with the two skeletons, something tells you that he isn’t excited about being here. Like he wants to be somewhere else.

Which was fine by you.

You did promise the two overly-excited skeletons you would hang out with them. Edgelord wasn’t part of the deal.

You get the feeling he was just there to keep an eye socket on you.

Hehe!

Pun.

Anyway.

He’s probably still angry you called him out last night after you brought his brother home. If he’s here, this hang out will probably be nightmarish and draining. And one wrong move, the skeleton will probably chase you with the same bone he threatened you with last night.

You take a deep breath, it’s best to leave it alone. You did promise the skeletons you would hang out and you didn’t want to back out because of mister angry pants over there.

You walked over to the skeletons and wave to them “Hey guys!” Stretch and Red noticed you first, Stretch giving you a wave back whilst Red gives you a wink. “I see you guys are trying to ambush me.”

Stretch shrugs and let out a puff from his cigarettes “how else are we supposed to kidnap you?”

You rubbed your chin, “Rope. Chloroform. A bag over my head. A ransom notes that demands money from my family until they come to my recuse Liam Neeson style?”

Stretch chuckled a little “nothing that extravagant believe me, kid.” You rolled your eyes playfully, “Darn! And there goes my shot in being in an action movie!”

“i don’t know, sweetheart. if you have as much talent as the square box with fake legs i say you go for it.” The skeleton in the heavy black jackets voice was about as rough as Edgelord but low as Stretch and Sans. 

You chuckle a bit “Red I presume? Glad to finally meet you officially. You were covered in ketchup and smelled like mustard and vodka the last time we… um ‘spoke.’” Red turned…. Well red. 

His boney cheeks turned bright red while rubbing his vertebra nervously “yeah… well. i suppose a thank you is in order… don’t really remember much of last night except walking into grillby’s.”

Is that all he remembers? “There’s no need to thank me. But I do have a question. Was there anything else you remember from last night? Anything…. In particular?” You were asking out of curiosity with a mix of concern, whatever happened to you might have affected him as well. “mmmmm….. no? i don’t know, it’s kinda blurry. like i said all i remember is walking into grillby’s and getting drunk outta my mind.” he shrugged before he took another huff from his cigarettes, the smoke came out of his nasal and eyesockets. Which looked like something from a Halloween movie or a decoration you see in Halloween stores.

It was pretty freaky.

But you found it kind of cool.

Except for the smoke blowing into your face.

“why? what did i do last night. these boneheads wouldn’t tell me anything.”

You tried to wave the smoke away as it fades into the air, “Well….” you rubbed your fingers together, a nervous habit you developed, “You did try to pick a fight with another monster who was twice your size. But I stopped it, but as he was walking away you insulted him, and he knocked you down.”

“heh. sounds like me.”

“Do you make a habit of pissing off monsters, Red?” Red shrugged and said, “what can i say, sweetheart, i’m a people person.”

Stretch scoffed “you? a people person? that’s a laugh if i ever heard one.” You tried to hide your giggles, “no one asked you, you oversized boneheaded loser.” Red huffed as Stretch just shrugs which seems to anger Red a bit.

“You know for brothers; you guys seem a bit…. overzealous with insults to one other.” The two skeleton’s eyelights(?) disappeared as they turned to you flabbergasted like you said something completely vulgar. You stood there for a few moments while they stared at you with their empty eye sockets. A blush covers their cheek bones, one a bright red and the other is a deep orange.

You awkwardly stand there for what felt like a year until the skeletons started to shout at you at the same time. It was hard to hear what they say as they talk among each other.

“we’re not that we’re- just um-”

“we don’t even look alike-!”

“we’re just skeletons that know each other-“

“he’s more annoying than me-“

“i’m not annoying. you’re just rude.”

“we’re not brothers!” They both shouted.

“Oh! I’m sorry! I assume since you guys are skeletons and living together, I figured you were brothers.” You felt a warmth on your cheeks, you should have kept that thought to yourself. You didn’t want to insult them like one of those brainless protesters. Stretch then spoke up “well, um, kid, we’re more of the lines of- “

“Y/N!”

“HUMAN!”

Stretch was cut off by an excited Papyrus and Blueberry running towards you with glee in their eye sockets. Papyrus scoops you into his arms and gave you a hug, a big hug! He picked you up and squeeze you between his boney arms, you hugged him back the best you can. “Hey Papyrus!” You giggled.

You found this kind of cute.... until you heard a distinct crack in your spine.

“Ummm…. Papyrus please put me down! My spine doesn’t bend that way!”

“OH, MY APOLOGIES HUMAN!” he put you down on the ground, as slight ache developed in your lower back, “IT’S JUST THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS VERY EXCITED! IT IS VERY RARE FOR A HUMAN TO HANGOUT WITH US SKELETONS.”

You chuckled, “I’m excited too, Papyrus. Honestly, I’ve never hung out with skeletons before so I’m not sure what you guys do for fun. It’ll be an interesting experience.”

“THE GREAT PAPYRUS AGREES!” Blueberry then hops in, with great big stars in his eyesockets, “OUR ORIGINAL PLAN WAS MAKE OUR FAMOUS SPANGTII TACOS AND WATCH THE RERUN OF NAPSTATION-“

“METTATON, SA- BLUEBERRY.” Papyrus interrupted, but blueberry kept going, “BUT I, THE MAGNIFICENT BLUEBERRY, AND THE GREAT PAPYRUS,” Papyrus posed dramatically as Blueberry snatch a piece of paper from his pocket “HAVE CAME UP WITH A BETTER IDEA!”

You took the piece of paper, on it was a picture of clowns, elephants on top of elephants, tigers riding motorcycles, and a tent in the background. Big words in bold that says: “CIRQUE DU MONDE: THE CIRCUS TO DIE FOR!” Under the bold words: “For one night only, view the new spectacular showcase that is the greatest show on Earth! And enjoy the experience that brings both humans and monster together!” And the bottom right corner: “And visit to our newest showcase: The House of Freaks!”

“Whoa! A Circus? I haven’t been to one of these since I was a kid! How did you guys come up with this idea?”

“we found it this morning,” Stretch spoke up as he lighted another cigarette, you guess it pays not having lungs when you’re a walking skeleton. “it was taped to our door. which is weird since we rarely any sort of mail. hell, we usually get our newspapers at the post office.” Stretch looked at you accusingly, you don’t know why but it made you nervous as hell.

“IT’S LUCKY THAT WE DID!” Blueberry intercepted, “I NEVER BEEN TO A HUMAN CIRCUS BEFORE, THEREFORE I DO NOT KNOW WHAT IT ENTAILS. USUALLY I’M VERY WELL IMFORMED BUT NOW…. I’M AT A LOST.”

You couldn’t help but chuckled, “Don’t worry I’m sure you’ll love it, Blueberry. There’s a big show with animals, music, dancing, and magic.”

That seemed to perk Blueberry back to his starry eyes, he opens his mouth to say something, but a loud and obnoxious voice erupted from an impatient skeleton over by the convertible, “IF WE’RE GOING THEN LET GET ON WITH IT AND GO ALREADY! THE SMELL OF GEASE IS BURNING THROUGH MY NASAL.”

You rolled your eyes, you notice the car was bit small. You guessed the skeletons had to seat on each other’s lap. “My car is small, but I think you guys can fit. It can only fit three-“

“shotgun!” Red shouted as he bums rush Stretch and Papyrus towards your car, but only to stop when his eyesockets caught Edgelord’s death glare, “n-nevermind…” He walked to the convertible as he sinks into his heavy jacket.

You felt bad for Red there.

Stretch then volunteer to be in your car, along with Blueberry and Sans (After his brother berates him for sleeping on the dirty ground and carried him to your car. Which he immediately went back to sleep.) You followed behind Papyrus, during the ride it was a little uneventful. Blue asks question after question about what the circus entails whilst you felt the back of your head burning. You get the feeling Sans woke up from his nap and staring a giant hole into your brain. 

You don’t know why, but it was creepy.

It doesn’t help that Stretch is staring at you too like you were a disease-ridden zombie or something.

The whole drive was seriously uncomfortable.

By the time you arrived, the sun was nearly setting and the dim lighting of small blubs hanging from wires slightly brighten the walk way of the path. There was a crowd, but it wasn’t too busy, so there wasn’t much of a line. On the way to the ticket stand, Blueberry wrapped his arm around you and pulls you quickly towards the stand, seeing his excitement in his eyesocket (plus you were grateful you were wearing a jacket right now.)

You were about to pay for your ticket, but Papyrus already paid for everyone’s. As they walked passed the gate and entered the Circus grounds.

It was amazing!

And loud.

Music playing through speakers while clowns made balloon animals for the kids. There were food stands, and candy stands, and tents upon tents with different tacky designs and signs by the entrance.

At the center of the circus was a large white and red tent with a sign that says, “Next show starts in thirty minutes.” A line was already starting to form, a few parents with their kids, and couples holding hands waiting patiently for the gates to open. You guessed they already saw the other showcase displays.

Speaking of which, Blueberry lets go of your arm and disappears into the group of children who are surrounding the clown with the balloons as Papyrus spoke up “WOWIE! I’VE NEVER EXPECTED TO SEE SO MANY COLORFUL TENTS! MAYBE THOSE ARE THE SO CALLED “HOUSE OF FREAKS.”

“Oh no, Papyrus” you spoke up, “House of Freaks is just a showcase where people who are…. Different displays their talents to the people.” You explained, but Papyrus still seems baffled, “DIFFERENT? HOW SO?”

You tried to think of a good explanation, “People who have…. abnormal abilities. Some can tell the future, others can bend their bodies, and others are super strong.” That seems to interest Papyrus as he beams in excitement. “WOWIE! ARE THEY AS STRONG AS THE GREAT PAPYRUS?!” His eyes seem to sprinkle like when Blueberry’s eyes get starry, your heart couldn’t help but melt at the sight. It was so cute! “I’m pretty sure none of them can match the strength of the Great Papyrus!” Papyrus posed dramatically, “OF COURSE! NO ONE IS AS GREAT AS THE GREAT PAPYRUS.” He let out a “NYEH HE HE!”

“no one is as cool as you bro.” You jumped a bit, Sans came to out of nowhere, biting into a ketchup covered hot dog, “NYEH NYEH NYEH! OF NOT BROTHER-“Papyrus halted mid-sentence as he spots the hot dogs in his hands “REALLY SANS?! WHY ARE YOU EATING THAT! THAT IS NOT VERY HEALTHY!”

“come on, bro, there’s nothing wrong with a little updog, right?” You and Papyrus looked at Sans confusingly, “WHAT DID YOU SAY BROTHER?” You couldn’t tell but you feel like Sans was giving Papyrus a shit eating grin “you know, updog?”

……….

Wait.

Oh no.

Now you understand what’s going on.

“Papyrus wait-“

“WHAT IS UPDOG?”

“nothin’ what’s up with you?”

Papyrus let out a loud and frustrating scream, you couldn’t help but laugh even though you try to stifle it as you held your hand against your mouth. “YOU ARE THE WORSE, SANS! UGH! I AM GOING TO SEE THIS DISPLAY BEFORE YOU RUIN THE NIGHT’S FUN WITH YOUR TERRIBLE PUNS!” He storms towards the tents as he grumbles away.

You were about to follow him, but you were stopped by a hotdog in front of you, “Don’t mind my bro, it seems like he hates my terrific puns, but he really enjoys them.” You took the hotdog and gave Sans a thank you, “He really seems to hate them, I’ve never seen anyone so mad about puns. I kinda find them punny.”

Sans was taken off guard and let out a small laugh “heh. not bad kid, still i work on my puns down to the bone, if you know what i mean.” You took a bite out of your hot dog as you rolled your eyes, “You’ll be nothing but skin and bones then.”

“well in case you haven’t notice i don’t have any skin, kid, all bone.”

“Really? When did that happened? Did your skin disappeared when I wasn’t looking?” You both laughed, hard. You didn’t remember the last time you laughed so hard in your life. 

Sans’ laugh came to a halt all the sudden, he put his hands in his pocket. “still, papyrus looks like he’s having a good time,” he looks over to Papyrus gleaming over the small magic show displaying for the kids, “haven’t seen him so happy in a while, though just so you know he’s very…. trusting skeleton. always sees the good in those even if they don’ deserve it.” His voice became monotone, his eyes looked heavy, “he doesn’t know it, but that selflessness could get him hurt one of these days. heh it already has.”

“what I’m trying to say is,” As Sans turned back to you, his eyelights were gone, his voice was deeper, it made your chest tighten “don’t hurt my brother and you won’t have a bad time, c a p i c h e?”

You flinched backwards as your eyes widen, you gave a hesitant nod, where did his eyelights go?! And how did his voice get so deep?! He went from a lazy laid-back skeleton to turning into Patrick Bateman from American Psycho in one moment.

“great,” Sans gave you his go to lazy grin as he walked towards the tacky tents, “let’s have some fun before the show starts.”

You stood there with a blank face, what just happened?

The skeleton you thought to be lazy just threaten you like you were cliché villain from an old movie or something. Why would he think you’re doing this to hurt him or his brother? Well you are a stranger, and a human. And humans are probably the last thing he wants to be with.

You let out a heavy sigh, he said have fun, it’ll be a little hard to have fun now. Especially with Sans’ warning making a bit edgy.

“Hey, check out this little pip squeak.” A rough voice pulled you from your thoughts. You found the source of that voice, it belonged to a large and lean man. With him were two overweighed men, one holding a large half empty case of beer, encircled Blueberry who seemed very uncomfortable. “Oh, I didn’t know the Freaks had an actual pet monster!” An overweighed man, who was almost a size of a twelve-year-old child, spat as he was pushing Blueberry a bit.

“I-I’M NOT A PET, HUMANS, I’M THE MAGNIFICENT BLUEBERRY! I’M HERE WITH MY BROTHER AND…”

“Oh, so a lost pet then?” The lean one spoke up, pulled out another beer bottle after discarding one on the ground, shooting it to Blue’s eyesocket, “Great! I’m in need of a pet myself….”

The large overweighed men blocked Blue, he was about to grab him before you storm towards the crude humans, “Hey!” You grabbed Blue, pulled him towards you and away from the smelly humans, “Leave him alone, you’re scaring him!” You can feel Blueberry shaking behind you, you couldn’t help but feel angry towards them.

How dare they!

How dare they hurt Blueberry!

He was just an innocent little monster.

“We didn’t do anything, princess,” the lean one said. As he leaned on your shoulder, you scrunched up your face from the smell of booze and his noticeable poor hygien, “We were having a little fun! There’s nothing to be upset about.”

“Nothing to be upset? He’s shaken up and your “friend” was making him uncomfortable!” You shouted, you never felt so furious in your life. 

“So what? They’re just monsters, pri¬¬ncess, they don’t have a right to be here. They all should crawl back to the underworld and die like the vermin they are.”

That’s it.

You were always against using your powers against others but right now you can make an exception.

Just this once.

You looked at their bottles of booze, focus all your anger and frustration, let it flow through your body as you clutched your covered hand into a fist as you focus your magic on the horrible humans, “Really now? From what I can tell there is a difference between humans and monsters,” the alcohol inside the bottle began to stir you put more focus in your magic causing the substance to stir more furiously, “That some monsters I know have more humanity than any human being.”

Suddenly, the glass bottle burst! It fell apart as the shards of glass broke in his hand and the alcohol splashed all over his clothes. The same went for his friends as the bottles of unopened booze in the case they had exploded as well. They looked shocked as well as a bit shaken, the lean one was about to retaliate before the small man pointed the security guard who was looking our way. They ran off but not before the lean one gave you a “this isn’t over look” before they disappear into the crowd.

“You ok, Blueberry? They didn’t hurt you, did they?” He didn’t say anything at first, he then rushes his arms around your neck and pulled you in a hug. You froze a little as his boney hands touches your bare neck, but you didn’t feel the same strange rush as you did with Red last night.

Maybe it works on different skeletons.

You hug him back, “HUMAN! YOU SAVED ME!” Blue exclaimed as he tightens his hug, he then releases his hold on you, “I WOULDN’T KNOW WHAT I WOULD DO IF YOU HADN’T SHOWED UP.” You let out a small chuckle and said, “I’m sorry you had to endure that. Some humans can be cruel.”

Blue shook his head, “I DON’T BELIEVE THAT,” He turned his head as a light shade of blue covered his cheeks as he grabbed your hand, “SOME HUMANS ARE WORTHWHILE.” You felt a warmth on your cheeks as you smiled at the sweet skeleton.

It turned into a frown.

You were you about to open your mouth before a shade of orange and red came into view, “blue! You are alright?” Stretch pulls Blue away from you as he looked at his brother.

“we saw couple o’ humans muttering and swearing about baby blue and a ‘human witch,’” Red stared at you intensely, you shift uncomfortably, “what happened, sweetheart?” his voice was full of concern that kind of took you off balance. “Well-“

“HUMAN Y/N SAVED ME FROM THOSE HUMANS!” Stretch and Red stared at Blue as he continued, “THEY LOOKED LIKE THEY WERE GOING TO HURT ME, BUT HUMAN Y/N CAME TO MY RESUCE!”

Stretch looked at you in disbelief, “really now?” You shrugged a little, having Stretch and Red giving you the same feeling Sans did is making you a little on Edge. “OH YES PA- ER STRETCH! THERE ARE SOME WORTHWHILE HUMANS HERE!”

“uh-huh.” Red grunted a bit as he uncomfortably stares at you.

You let out a shaky chuckle, “H-hey! Since we still have some time to kill how about we see that Fortune Teller over by the showcase display!” You hoped that changing the subject might take the heat off but the intense stare of two skeletons who could probably hear your heart pounding against your chest.

“A FORTUNE WHAT?”

“Oh, Fortune Tellers are women who can predict your future or tell you about certain things in your past.” You heard Red scoff next to you, “sounds like a bunch of human hogwash.”

“WOWZERS! STRETCH, I WANT TO SEE THIS FORTUNE HUMAN! DO YOU THINK MY FUTURE IS MAGFIENT AS I?” Blue poses dramatically as big bright stars fill his eyes. “i wouldn’t doubt it, bro. you are the coolest.” Stretch gave Blue a thumbs up and a lazy wink.

“THEN WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR!” He went for your arms and encircle with his as he pulled you towards the “House of Freaks” display, following the signs towards the Fortune Teller tent as he “MWEH HE HE HE!”

His laugh, however, couldn’t mask the loud squeaking noises of two pairs of sneakers walking right behind you and Blueberry. Still feeling the heat of their stares on the back of your head.

What is with these skeletons and trying to burn a hole in your head tonight?

You finally came to the Fortune Teller’s tent, it was a lovely little tent. It was a bit colorful then most of the tents around the Circus ground. Over the entrance, there was sign that read “Madame Mia: Fortune Teller.” With a little drawing of an eye at the bottom.

As you and the skelly boys entered the tent it was nicely decorated. Little blue lights hanging around the tent, a small around table with cards set up around a crystal ball, and a bunch of small little candles around the tent. It was nice and warm inside with a vaguely smell of the ocean.

“What do we have here~!” A voice appeared behind the group, you turned to see a young woman wearing a long blue and red dress, her hair in a neat braid that went over her shoulder with a bright blue bandana, “Three, no! Four strangers in my tent! How curious! How very curious!” Her voice was soft and smooth with a thick accent as she looked at the skeletons then you and at the skeletons again.

“Are you here to seek your fortune~? To seek your future that will come to pass~? To find your path that so long for~? Please~ Let me tell you your fortune from Madame Mia please~” She bowed as she gestured to her table in the middle of the tent.

Without hesitation, Blueberry jumped into the sit, “I AM, TELLER HUMAN!” Madame Mia squealed in excitement as she sat in front of Blueberry, “An enthusiastic one, I like it!” She takes Blue hand into hers and scans it. She plays with his hand with one finger as she looked through small cracks and finding every nook and cranny, “Oh~ Interesting~ Very interesting…” Blue sat at the edge of his seat, “I see…. You! Achieving your dream as a…. Royal Guardsmen…. Beginning surrounded…. By endless love and adoration from every monster you know!” Blue eyes glee as stars swirled his eyes, “And your brother…. Aw~ he couldn’t be prouder!”

Stretch was startled as Madame Mia eyed him as she finished with Blueberry, Stretch’s cheek became a warm orange color. You begin to realize that it was them blushing, strangely enough it was a color in tune to them in a way.

Blue gleamed as he looked at his boney hand where the fortune teller had in her hand, he beamed, “AMAZING! PAPY! DO YOU THINK THE FORTUNE HUMAN WAS SPEAKING THE TRUTH?! Stretch chuckled lightly as he patted his brother’s head “of course, bro, we both know you are the best of them all.” With that Blue let out a “MWEH HE HE HE HE!” You could see the pride in Stretch’s eyes.

Suddenly Red let out a scoff and rolled his eyesockets, “this is nothing but complete and total bullshit,” Madame Mia froze, she gave Red a nasty glare, “Excuse me?”

“you humans and your superstitious bs, it’s the oldest trick in the book. you learn about us and say what people want to hear. if you want to scam braindead idiots, find someone else.” You were about to protest but the Fortune Teller giggled, “Well, I’m not very surprised, considering you, my darling Red,” Red stopped in his tracks, “You! Climbing out of a gutter! Out of a pit of death! Only to feel lost and alone! Feeling more useless as you go. Feeling as if you cannot be anymore then a liability to the ones you love. Even though, even in front of you, you cannot see there are those who care. But sadly, in this world it’s-“

A sudden growl erupted in Red, a burst of magic flamed through his right eye, the table flew to the side, breaking and shattering the crystal ball into little pieces, as Red shouted, “you don’t know shit, lady. about anything!” 

He left with a huff and Stretch groan in irritation, “better make sure he’s not going to kill anyone.” Blue and Stretch left the tent, you were about to follow them, but a hand grabbed your wrist.

“Forgive me, I had to make them leave or else I wouldn’t be able to talk to you.” The Fortune Teller looked at you with great urgency, she was no longer using her rough accent. Her voice was low and soft, like a wind to your ear. “W-what?”

She chuckled as she removed her bandana, “I’m not really a Fortune Teller,” she began as she took your hands and sat you down on one of the many chairs, “Well sort of, it is one of the special “gift” we receive when we change, but you already know all that do you, Y/n?”

You pulled your hands back from hers, you were getting really uncomfortable right now, “Ok, what are you talking about? How do you know my name? Who are you?”

“I know who you are Y/n,” She pulled off one of her large furred bracelets, revealing a large and unsavory bite mark that still looked fresh as if someone has recently bit her, it looked deep and there were noticeable red veins embedded in her skin. It was eerily like….

“Or should I say I know WHAT you are.” She finished as she put her bracelet back on her wrist. “Y-you’re a Siren?!” You couldn’t mask your surprised, you have been a Siren for almost six years, and you have never met another one in person. Not until now, “Yes I am. For twelve years now I have been travelling with this Circus, being ‘Madame Mia the Fortune Teller.’ Honestly, what I do isn’t fortune telling, I’m able to see someone’s past which is enough for most for their fortune.”

“B-but how did you know that…”

“You’re a Siren? It’s another specialty of mine. I sensed your ‘aura,’ if you will, as you walked into the tent. There was a sense of…. Lost and loneliness in your SOUL. A bit of suffering as well as suffering of others, broken hearts and lost. A SOUL can tell you everything if you just look.” She pointed at your chest, “But that’s not the reason why I wanted to talk to you.” She grabbed your hands again, her voice had an urgency in it, “I need to warn you: Stay away from those monsters!”

“W-what…” You tried to pull away again, but she tightens her grip on you. 

“If you value your life, if you value your entire existence! You will stay away from them! Turn away and don’t look back. A life as a Siren is not meant to include the company of monsters, especially Skeleton monsters. Do you understand me?”

“I don’t….”

“Do. You. Understand. Me?!” Her voice became rough as her nails dig into your hands.

“Yes! Yes! Okay I understand!” She let go of your hands, her sharp nails left marks on your hands, “But I still don’t understand,” You began as you rub your hands together, “why-“

“You’ll understand in due time, for now, just heed my warning and get on with your life.” She began to pick up the pieces of the destroyed table, “But remember this: A Siren never belongs with monster kind, Sirens sticks to their own.”

And with that, you left the tent. Still reeling in about everything that just happened, between meeting another Siren, that desperate urgency, and that warning? What did she mean by that? Why couldn’t she elaborate? Something about this made you weak in the knees as if some Earth-shattering news was hitting you on the head ten-fold.

Right now, you honestly, don’t know what to make of it.

Maybe…. Maybe she didn’t know what she was talking about.

Maybe she was just some loony woman trying to scare you for fun.

Or… maybe…. maybe she was right? But how can she even know?

“HUMAN Y/N!” Blue’s voice interrupted your train of thought, you see Stretch, Red and Blue coming from the food stand that was selling fried gummy worms. 

“hey honey, stayed behind?” 

You nodded, “Yeah, the Fortune Teller had, um…. Interesting things to say about my future.”

Understatement of the freakin’ year.

“well while you were getting your palm read, someone here wanted to say something.” Stretch and Blueberry looked at Red, his cheeks turning a bright red as he sunk into his jacket, he grumbles quietly, “come on, red, we talked about this.”

He rolled his eyelights and growled a little, “i’m…. sorry for how i acted…. it was immature and rude of me and i…” 

You put your hand up and Red stop, “Red, there’s no reason for you to apologize, she was way over line, and you don’t have to explain anything to me. You are your own person and your past is yours. No need to reopen old wounds, right?”

Red chuckled as he rubs the back of his skull, “heh t-thanks, sweetheart. “You gave him a smiled, “since we’re done with all that mushy shit.” 

Stretch let out an annoying groan, “language, red.” 

Red ignores him and continues, “we should head in before we missed the show.”

Blue nodded in agreement and went ahead of you and Red as Stretch follows behind, “Where’s the Edgelord I haven’t seen him around?” 

Red shrugs, “He was waiting in line for the whole shebang to start while we were goofing off.”

“I have a feeling he doesn’t like me very much.” 

Red laughed a little, “the opposite, sweetheart, he’s taking a liking to you.” 

“Really? Because I got a ‘stabby stabby kill the human’ vibe instead of ‘let’s be friends so I won’t stab you in your sleep.’”

“nah, boss can be a bit of a hard ass but understand all that he’s a big softy when it comes to those he likes. trust me cause where we’re from there were a few things he liked, and he would always keep them safe. Always, sweetheart.” You haven’t really thought about it, maybe you were too quick to judge Edge after what happened last night. You didn’t really know about his and Red’s past, but you didn’t want to push it. It was not your place to ask or to judge.

After finding your seats, Sans and Papyrus were already there with Edge, sitting next to Sans with a lowly glare away from the group. You sat next to Papyrus and Red sat next to you (much to Blue’s dismay). You swore you heard Red saying “you snooze you lose, baby blue, don’t be slow next time.” After a while, the lights dimmed as the show began with the ringmaster and his two assistants doing magic tricks that involve a ring and a lot of sharp objects.

The show was almost two hours long and there was so much the show had to offer. Between trained animals riding a motorcycle, one of the assistants being sawed in half and “magically” put back together again, acrobats swinging from ropes and rings, and trapezes, and a tiger tamer making his tiger do tricks in its cage, the show had it all. 

It was the most fun you had in a long time. The others seemed to have fun too, you just loved how Blueberry and Papyrus gleamed in excitement as the show progresses. Stretch, Red, and Sans didn’t seem to care about the show but still enjoyed themselves. Edge on the other hand, still eludes you; his expression was hard to read.

As you follow Papyrus back to their home, Blueberry and Papyrus seems sadden about the departure, “Hey it’s ok guys we can hang out again soon, there’s no need to be sad.” You gave them your reassuring smile, 

“THE GREAT PAPYRUS DO NOT GET SAD, HE’S JUST A LITTLE DOWN THAT THE DAY IS ALREADY OVER.”

Sans patted his brother on the back, “there’s always next time, bro.”

You pulled out your phone “How about I give you my number and we can plan for next time.” Papyrus was smiled as he put down his number, as well as Blueberry’s as well. You then handed your phone to Sans. 

“uh, kid?” He looked at you confused, he probably thought you were still freaked out by his little “warning.” Honestly you were but you can’t hold a grudge at him for being cautious when it comes to family. 

“Well if I’m getting Papyrus and Blue’s number, why not get yours while I’m still here, right?”

He seemed in disbelief at first, but then, reluctantly, put his number in your phone. “here you go, kiddo, hopeful you don’t get too bonely.” 

 

You rolled your eyes, “Don’t worry I know who to call for terrific humerous puns.” Sans chuckled at the weak pun, you turned to Stretch as you handed him your phone “The offer still stands if you want it.”

“well… you did help my bro, honey, i appreciate it.” He put down his number. 

You shouted to Red who was talking to Edgelord. “Hey Red, want my number before I go?” Within a heartbeat, he appeared right in front of you.

How did he…?

“don’t need to ask twice, sugar.” He then put his number down along with another number, “it’s my boss’ number. and if i know him he’ll just insult you and ask me to give you his number later. just don’t tell him i gave it to you, i still have to live with him.”

You gave him a smile.

You turned to your car before you got in a voice spoke up, “today was fun, i… enjoyed your company.” 

You looked at Red, he was starting to sweat a little, “I enjoyed hanging out with you guys. We should do it again sometime.” 

Red chuckled nervously as Papyrus said “GOODBYE TINY HUMAN! I HOPE TO SEE YOU SOON!”

“BUT NOT TOO SOON!” Blueberry added, you waved to the skeletons as started to drive home. As soon you got a fair distance from the house, you felt a small pain develop in your chest. You ignored it as you drive to your small house and your awaited best friend.

But you had a feeling you felt like you were being followed.

Little did you know….

You were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do think what this warning mean????
> 
>  
> 
> [Come harass me on my Tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/dragonsrose18)


	4. There are some things that should be left alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're in need of answers, you went to the only one who had them. But will she answer them truthfully?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I just want to say thank you for the kudos and the loving words!
> 
> I was planning on making this chapter a bit longer, but I'm going to cut this chapter. Sorry no skelly bros in this chapter.
> 
> Also sorry if this is a bit too short.

You stand before a small little white house on the edge of a neighborhood that rarely gets visitors. It wasn’t a bad neighborhood and it was the quietest place on the planet, it was quiet enough to hear a swarm of bees nesting on the other side of the neighborhood itself. The neighborhood itself was populated by fishermen who rarely stay at home, elders who retired from their careers and settled down, and ex-captains who lost too much during their hunting trips.

But for the one who owned this little white house? She has some stories to tells. And they are for certain ears only.  
Like you for example.

She knows things no one else has ever known.

Because she has lived it.

And right now, you needed some answers.

You let out a small sigh as you knocked on the door, after a few moments the green door opens to an elderly woman, her gray hair tied up in a neat bun, her yellow sundress brightens her green eyes as her smile widens at the sight of the young woman before her. “Y/n, my lovely girl! It has been a while.”

“Good Morning, Mrs. Carmody, I hope I’m not interrupting you.” She gestures you to come in, “Not at all, my girl! Come in! Come in! I was just brewing some green tea. Would you like to join me?” You smiled and nodded as you entered the small living room. It was a lovely little set up, some old black and white photos on the wall and on the tables of her and her husbands and friends, little antique Knick knacks here there, and the only piece of actual technology is an old radio playing Peggy Lee.

Mrs. Carmody never had a TV in her life; always said too much technology can rot the brain and people lose focus on reality.

Well, she isn’t wrong.

“Ah, forgive the mess, my child, Had I known you were coming I would of cleaned a little.” You looked around there was no peck of dust, Mrs. Carmody was always such a clean freak. When you first met her, it was a day after a storm and you accidentally tracked little bit of mud into her house. She went into a clean frenzy in front of you.

A timer went off and the smell of green tea filled your nose, you went to the kitchen and sat down at the dining room table, “It’s alright, Mrs. Carmody, your house is lovely as always.” 

The old lady laughs lightly as she pours the tea into two cups, “You’re sweet as always, my child. That kindness always warms these old bones of mine.” She put the cups on a tray along with a plate of cookies, she sat it down and let out a sigh, “You should have seen me when I was young, I was a bit of a wild card if you can believe it.” She sat down in front of you, she hands you your tea as she continued, “Just a young, wild, and carefree girl who tried to find her fun wherever she could. Even as a Siren, I didn’t have a care in the world. It was just me against the world.” She sighed sadly as she frowns and whispered, “It’s a wonder how my Richard was able to handle me.”

She stared at her tea for a minute but felt like hours until she snaps out of her trace, “Ah, I’m babbling again, aren’t I? Forgive me, my girl, I’m sure you are not here to listen to some old crone’s stories about the past.” She took a sip of her tea, “How have you been, my girl? It has been a long time since we last spoke!”

You chuckled, “It has only been a few weeks, Mrs. C.” 

Mrs. Carmody scoffed, “Oh pish posh, my child, time moves faster when you’re old. Once you become my age you’ll understand.” She giggled a little before she scolded herself again, “Goodness me! Listen to me ramble on again! Is there anything on your mind, my child?”

You took a sip of the warm tea, you then sighed a little. How can you even put what has happened for the past couple of days into words? After feeling the strangeness from Red, you felt…. Something flow into your chest, feeling things that weren’t yours, your tail changing color, and now you had dreams.

Last night after coming home, you got in a warm salt bath and after a few minutes you fell asleep while petting Betsy. You felt yourself slipping into the salt solution as the water pulled you down under, but you felt like you were falling, and falling, and falling until your back hit a pile of white snow. You were surrounded by trees covered in falling snow, from the distance you heard crying. You didn’t know why, but you decided to follow it, you walked through the snow bared footed and yet you didn’t feel anything. The snow suddenly becomes warm with each step you take as you moved forward. The warmth became sticky and smelled of iron, you looked around and realized the white snow vanished and a bright red crimson started to cover your feet.

Your heart skipped a beat, it was blood. You don’t know how but you somehow knew you were standing in blood. The blood covered you from head to toe, and your fingers were covered in grey dust, your legs covered in hand prints along with your shorts and shirt. The crying became louder with each loud beat in your chest, with each new step it became difficult to walk. You didn’t know why but you kept on going and going until you felt something grabbed your arm, tightly. You looked down to see a little boy, who could have been no younger than eight, with empty dead eyes and half his head missing. You tried to pull away, but two more hands grabbed you by the arm and leg, this time it was two little girls, one missing a jaw and the other missing an arm. You tried to pull away again, harder and harder, but you felt more hands grabbing your arms, your legs, your hair, your shirt. Pulling you down, dragging you into the blood and dust, you screamed for help. You screamed and screamed.

…. But nobody came.

You woke up screaming, one hand holding your neck as the other left a burnt mark on your bathtub. You were left panting as tears fell down your cheeks, your shoulders were shaking, what was happening to you? That dream…. Those kids…. What kind of a monster would do that to children?!

Those…. Fallen children!

You couldn’t help but cry. You felt something wet and slimy on your arm, you turn to see Betsy leaving you kisses as she whimpered for her best friend. You swing your arms around her and gave her a big hug, “It’s ok, Bee, everything is ok. It was just a dream.”

Or was it?

It’s one of the reasons you are here now.

Hopefully Mrs. Carmody won’t be as cryptic as Madame Mia.

“Well… a couple of days ago… something did happen.” You began, taking another sip of tea, “I, um, I started a job at a monster establishment last month as an entertainer. You know just playing guitar and singing songs, nothing too big. But as I was working there, I’ve been having this weird feeling,” You put your hand over your heart, “in my chest. Like something was being absorbed in my chest. And I’ve been having these flashes and mood swings as well. But a couple of days ago, it has gotten…. Worse? Stronger? Different? I honestly don’t know the word for it. That night I stopped a fight between a skeleton and a giant alligator, but the skeleton was hurt. When I tried to help him, when I made contact…. I don’t know how to describe it…. It was like…. A flow of emotions just hit me, and it wasn’t mine. I saw…. Flashes of places I have never been too, faces of people I never met. Then just yesterday my tail was an entirely different color! And just last night, I had the most awful dream, but it wasn’t my dream. I know it wasn’t mine and yet I’ve dreamt it.” You squeezed the cup in your hand, “What…. What’s happening to me?” You looked at Mrs. Carmody, her face was puzzled with a slight bewilderment.

“Do you remember what I have told you, my girl? About SOULS, I mean.”

“They…. Are the embodiment of our being? Basically, it what makes us…. us, right?” Mrs. Carmody nodded, “Yes, both humans and monsters, any living being have what we call a SOUL. Human SOULS are much stronger than Monster’s souls. A long time ago, Humans had magical abilities, but sadly that was lost as times progress. But with Sirens? We never lost that power.”

You tilt your head a little, “I don’t understand….”

“The events that you have described to me? I have told you before, Sirens have their own abilities. A ‘special talent’ if you will. I could control men’s thoughts when I was a young Siren, but you, my dear girl. You have what we consider a ‘unique.’ power” Mrs. Carmody took a sip of her tea, “The power to feel one’s emotions. And those ‘flashes’ are memories which are tied to the emotions you were feeling.”

You stared at the old woman, “B-but what about the dreams…?”

“Hmmm…. This skeleton must be very strong if you are having these dreams. A strong monster with even stronger emotions can leave a mark on a Siren, at least for a little while. Especially for a young one who just discovered her ability.”

You waved your hands, “Wait, wait, wait! So, you’re saying the dream I had last night was just some twisted memories from R- the skeleton? And my tail changed because I had some ‘magic residue’ in my SOUL?” Mrs. Carmody nodded, you couldn’t help but shudder a bit. To think what Red…. No. You didn’t want to think about it right now. “But what does this new ‘ability’ have to do with my SOUL?” 

Mrs. Carmody stood up from her chair and left the kitchen, a few moments later she came back with a small book in hand. She sat down as she opened the book to a bookmarked page. “Like I said before, my girl, Humans SOULS are much stronger than an average monster. The difference between Humans and Monsters is Humans have ‘color traits.’ Meaning within our SOUL they have certain kind of essence within ourselves. For example, my Soul is yellow. Yellow means Justice, which is a rare thing to find these days I’m sure.”

You put your hand on your chest, above your beating heart as you stared at the page about Human’s SOULs. “Your Soul is somewhat unique my dear.” She took the book and turned a page, there was a small picture of a strange looking Soul. It was a bit large in comparison to the other image of a Human Soul, and this one looked like it had two different colors swirling inside the Heart shaped essence. “A Human with a Soul that carries two traits is rare, but a Siren? It is what make a Siren strong.”

“What do you mean?” You took the book in your hands as you read a passage about how traits make a Soul strong, “Your Soul makes you who you are, my girl. Which means it shapes your personality, and therefore, your powers. I am not surprised, however. The power of an empath is as rare as your Soul, my dear.” Mrs. Carmody chuckled as she took another sip, “Perseverance and Integrity, good traits to have. Determination, compassion, persistence, morality, righteousness, firmness. It is what ties you to your Siren self, ties you to your abilities, Y/n.”

“When I…. gave you this gift I had no idea your Soul would be this strong or would be given a talent that is unmatched to any abilities Sirens are given.” Mrs. Carmody frown a bit, she knew the truth. You weren’t given this gift. It was forced upon you, you didn’t want this. Neither did Mrs. Carmody, but you knew she had no choice and regretted it. Forcing a responsibility on a child who was grieving for someone she’d lost.

She got up and took hers and your empty cups and walked over to the stove, “But for now, you must let your powers set in, otherwise, the more you use your powers the less control you will have over it. I can help you, of course.”

You didn’t hear Mrs. Carmody, you looked at the hand where Red had slapped you away. To think all this time, you were feeling his emotions. You have had no idea if you found this very cool or very creepy because you’re invading someone’s privacy. Either way, if your powers works around monsters why not humans as well?

You then remember Mrs. Carmody once told you humans have little to no magic in their soul, so maybe you couldn’t feel their emotions due to lack of magic. And monsters are made of magic anyway. Maybe… that’s why that Fortune Teller told you to stay away from the Monsters? More importantly from the Skeletons? Because your powers affect them? Or is it the other way around?

“Um, there’s also another thing, Mrs. C, last night I’ve met another Siren. She told me to stay away from Monsters, and she didn’t explain why-“

Mrs. Carmody stopped what she was doing, her voice was low and rough, “You should heed her warning, Y/n.” 

You were startled a bit, “B-but why though? I have been around monsters for a month now, they haven’t hurt me. They don’t even know about… my other side. They are kind beings, I mean I could understand warnings about Humans but why monsters?”

Mrs. Carmody stood silent, she was unmoving, “Trust me when I say this, Child, it will be better if you stayed away from Monsters. For your sake.”

“But how can you just say that without any explanation! Mrs. Carmody you can’t just except me to-“

“Y/N!” Mrs. Carmody shouted, you froze. She has never shouted before, she was always a patience woman. “If you trust me, trust my judgement and listen to me. There are some things that should be left alone.” She sighed tiredly, “Please, just listen to me, my child. You know I’m doing what it is best for you.”

You didn’t know what to say at this point, you sighed frustratingly as you nodded.

You stood up from the kitchen chair, “Thank you for the tea, I should get home and check on Betsy. You know she doesn’t like being alone for too long.” As you walked out of the kitchen, you felt a hand on your shoulder, “My girl, I am sorry for my outburst. Please remember that I am trying to protect you.” She grabs your hands, “This life is not easy, especially for someone as young as you. Just please, heed my warning. Leave that monster establishment and stay away from Monsterkind. Sirens and Monsters are not meant to be together. We, Sirens, must stick together. We protect our own, alright?”

You nodded reluctantly, she kisses your forehead and you left the little white house.

You sat in your car for what felt like a year, you talked to the ex-Siren, hoping to find answers, but only leaves you with more questions. You sometimes forget Mrs. Carmody loves being cryptic, especially when it comes to Sirens. She sometimes reminds you of the old lady from that one T.V show about three girls becoming Mermaids. She was cryptic as well, maybe there’s a long line of cryptic old women when it comes to these things.

But at least you got something out of it. Learning about this new ability? It’s crazy. Having a power of empath is not what you were expecting. And honestly, you don’t know how to feel about it. If you were ten years old again, you would probably be ecstatic and tell all your friends. Show off to the school bullies, and maybe get in trouble with the school principle. But you’re a young adult, and you know better. You weren’t scared, but it was a bit worrisome.

After a few moments, your phone began to buzz. A dozen of text messages appears on your phone, it was from Papyrus, who you’d put as THE AMAZING PAPYRUS, and there were other messages from Sweetheart Blue, Red Riot, and That Punny guy.

THE AMAZING PAPYRUS: GREETINGS, TINY HUMAN! SINCE THE CIRCUS FUN WAS A SUCCESS! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WAS WONDERING IF YOU WANT TO JOIN ME AND BLUEBERRY OVER FOR PUZZLES! OF COURSE, IF YOU WANT TO! AND AFTERWARDS, I CAN MAKE MY FAMOUS SPAGHETTI!

Sweetheart Blue: HELLO HUMAN Y/N! I, THE MAGIEFIENT BLUEBERRY, WISH TO INVITE YOU OVER TO OUR DOMAIN TO WATCH NAPSTATON AND ENJOY MY FRIENDSHIP TACOS!

Red Riot: hey sweetheart, planning a little horror marathon with carrot and boss. know baby blue and papyrus is planning to steal ya for some baby bones puzzles but a spot is open for ya.

That Punny guy: seems like my bro is taken a liking to ya. the place is open for ya if you’re going to accept his invitation.

You stared at the texts, you sat there with the warning from both Madame Mia and Mrs. Carmody still buzzing in your head. You weren’t sure what to do, you don’t know if you should heed the warnings if they refuse to explain anything to you. Even if it was just a small show, you had fun with the skeleton monsters.

The most fun you had in years.

Despite the older skeletons being a bit distant, the younger brothers seem to take a liking to you, and you enjoyed being around the skeletons yourself.

But if you heed the warnings, cutting the ties with the skeletons and the other monsters you have befriended, you would go back to your lonely existence. To being just another face in a crowd, knowing you can’t talk to anyone except for Mrs. Carmody because of this damnable gift. This stupid curse.

You didn’t want to go back to that forced isolation again.

You then text back to all skeletons.

YOU: Just tell me when!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come yell at me on my tumblr!
> 
> Sorry if it's mostly heavy dialogue.... 
> 
> [Come harass me on my Tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/dragonsrose18)


	5. Stalking and Food

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You arrive at the skelly bros home but not before you feared for your life
> 
> Warning: Some Yandere behavior and it's not the skeletons this time!

As you pulled into the driveway of the skeletons’ resident, you couldn’t help but look over your shoulder and look through your back window again. This was the twentieth time you looked over your shoulder. You felt really on edge right now.

 

After having that lovely…. Chat with Mrs. Carmody, warning you about the monsters, you couldn’t stand how she expects you to obey her like you were a ten-year-old child. She expects you to do what she says without question.

 

But you couldn’t deal with the secrecy anymore.

 

What’s the harm just being with a bunch of harmless skeleton monsters?

 

You texted the skeletons back about spending the day with them, but as you were sitting, texting the skellies, you couldn’t help but feel like you were being watch. You looked around; the neighborhood was quiet per usual. But something was off…. Something…. Wasn’t right.

 

A buzz from your phone startled you and you dropped it between the car door and the seat. After fishing it out through empty candy wrappers and crinkled up receipts, you were about to text Papyrus back about what kind of sauce he likes with his Spaghetti considering he is the “MASTER OF ALL THINGS NOODLES AND SAUCE.”

 

You couldn’t help but smile at his lovable enthusiasm.

 

Before your fingers could touch the screen, you saw something out of the corner of your eye. Across from you was an old Navy-Blue Honda Civic. It was mostly beat up, yet it was still in working condition. What was strange is that you have been to this neighborhood for five and a half years and you never seen anyone drive that beat up car. Hell, you don’t think you ever seen anyone drive that car here.

 

Yet, it looked…. Familiar somehow.

 

Like you have seen it before.

 

You decided to brush it off. The last thing you need right now is Mrs. Carmody’s paranoia rubbing on you. You sent one last text to the Skelly bros before putting the key in the ignition and made your way out of the neighborhood. You were already on the road before you saw on your driver side mirror that the same Civic was right behind you.

 

Your breathing stifles a bit, you felt a sudden chill go down your spine. Maybe…. Maybe it’s just paranoia. It’s just a coincidence. That’s all! Nothing more…. Right?

 

….Please?

 

You tried to see the driver of the car through your rearview mirror, but the windshields were tinted, heavily. You couldn’t help but feel another chill run down your spine as your arms begin to shake. You shook your head, “Come on, Y/n, it’s fine. Mrs. C just got under your skin is all.”

 

You continued to drive down the road until you turned onto the highway…. And so did the Civic.

 

You froze…. You tried to think…. Of some possible explanation! But you felt a panic in your chest. You didn’t know what to do. You couldn’t comprehend what’s happening. A mantra of questions runs through your head.

 

Why is this happening?

 

Why are they following you?

 

Maybe you’re just being paranoid?

 

Please let this be paranoia….

 

Without thinking you made a quick turn, cutting off a couple cars, and took the exit leading to downtown Ebott. A glace in your rear-view widow showed the Civic followed you towards the exit. You pushed the gas pedal harder, pushing against the oncoming traffic. You cut off more cars, almost rear-ending another vehicle. There was a close call when you forced yourself between a pickup truck and a mini van as you moved back onto the highway in your haste you to outrun the Civic.

 

You looked over your shoulder to find that the Civic was gone. You spared one more look over your shoulder before a car horn startled you, nearly losing control of your wheel. You let out a few calming breaths as you focus on your driving. You circled back to the route towards the Skeleton’s house, but you were still on edge. You couldn’t shake the feeling that you were still being followed. You looked at your rear-view mirror a couple times, sometimes you looked over your shoulder. Whoever was following you was not behind you anymore, but you still felt a cold chill in your spine.

 

It was like being in the Christine book, where the possessed car was stalking those who have wronged its owner. Except there was a person in that car, following you.

 

There was a person, right?

 

You couldn’t tell, not when their windshields were tinted.

 

You let out a series of breaths through your nose as you continued towards the Skelly household. You tried to relax, but you couldn’t help but continuously check your mirrors during the long and agonizing ride.

 

Even now, at the driveway of the skeleton residence, you can’t help but feel scared. As if the car would appear again if you step out the safety of your car. You don’t even want to think what kind of creep would follow you like that.

 

…………

 

Maybe it’s best not to think about it.

 

No.

 

You are NOT going to think about it.

 

You are not going to think about Mrs. Carmody and Madame Mia’s cryptic warning.

 

You are not going to think about some creepy stalker.

 

You are going to have fun today with the Skeletons who’d invited you to their home.

 

Yes, that’s what you are going to do!

 

 

* * *

 

He looked over on the busy highway, he couldn’t see your little green car anymore. He wasn’t upset though. It’s not like he needed to follow you, he already knew you were going to see those damn skeleton monsters. He didn’t mean to scare you…. He just wanted to see you again.

 

But…

 

Those….

 

Those….

 

Damnable….

 

MONSTERS!!!!!

 

What make them so goddamn _special_?! They didn’t have what you had with him!

 

He loved you! He loved you so goddamn much! Why couldn’t you see that?!

 

He can protect you. He can love you. He can give you the life you once had.

 

He… just… wants to make you…. Happy.

 

_~~EVEN IF THAT MEANS HE PUT A COLLAR AROUND YOUR NECK, CHAIN YOU, AND STUFF YOU IN A FISH TANK FOR THE REST OF YOUR MISERABLE LIFE!~~ _

_~~AND YOU WOULDN’T LEAVE HIM! NO, HE WOULD KILL YOU IN SO MANY WAYS IF YOU EVEN THINK OF LEAVING HIM!~~ _

…………..

 

………..

 

………

 

There’s no problem.

 

No problem at all.

 

Soon you will learn leaving him was the worst mistake of your life.

 

Oh, how he wanted to go into that skeleton house and kill every, last one of those monsters. He would enjoy it, and he would make it last too. See them dust away beneath his feet, seeing your fearful eyes as he scoops you up and takes you away. He knew you would probably fight him, but he was always the strong one. Even since you and he were kids, he was always the strongest.

 

And he….

 

He couldn’t live without you. You were always… so…. Special to him. More than you can possibly know.

 

In more ways than one.

 

He turned into an exit, hopefully to make a circle and get back on track towards the monster’s house. Maybe get one last glimpse of you….

 

His phone rang in his front pocket and he groaned in frustration. He dug through his pocket until he grabbed his phone. He didn’t need to check the screen to know who was calling.

 

“What?!” he shouted, he heard several taunting ‘tsk’

 

“Well…. that’s a bit rude don’t you think?” This man’s voice was eerily soft yet smooth, firm yet condescending. He didn’t like this man not one bit, but if partnering with this creep meant he got to have you…. Then it’ll be worth it.

 

“Sorry, just having an off day, Boss man.”

 

“Does that off day include stalking _her_ again?” The Man’s voice sounded disappointed, almost stern like a Father chastising his son. He froze, at times like these he swears the Man is the one following him. “How did you-“

 

The man laughs, “I know you all too well, boy. But you must cease this and stop stalking the poor girl…. At least for now. The plan hasn’t come into motion yet.”

 

He sighed, he hated waiting. “Well…. what do you want me to do, _Boss_?” He growled.

 

“Ah, ah, ah, boy. Patience is a virtue as they say, do not worry. Once we are set…. Things will be right again. You will get what you want as well as I. Just as long as you do what I say, understand?” He was silence for a moment, it was a good enough answer for the Man.

 

“Good. Remember the plan now and don’t screw this up…. Unless you want to stop this deal now…. And I can have the girl to myself.” The Man’s voice was callous and crude, the boy couldn’t help but shiver. But he still said, “Sure thing, Boss.”

 

* * *

 

 

After a few minutes (which felt like hours to you) you left the car and walked up the empty driveway to the door. You almost forgot how large this door was when you took Red home. Maybe it was for Papyrus, Stretch, and Edge since they are the tallest out of six.

 

You were about to knock but it suddenly swung open to not one but two overly enthusiastic skeletons. Covered, from head to toe, with what looks like tomato sauce and…. Taco sauce. Behind them, you can see black smoke filling the house. You felt a small amount of panic, you thought the house was on fire, but the two smiling skeletons didn’t seem bothered.

 

“TINY HUMAN!”

 

“HUMAN Y/N!”

 

They shouted excitably, but you were still worried. You smelled something burning, ”Is everything alright? Why is there so much smoke?”

 

Papyrus and Blue looked at each other together gleefully before Papyrus begin “OH, DO NOT WORRY HUMAN! SINCE YOU WERE COMING TO OUR LOVELY HOUSE AGAIN I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS!”

 

“AND I, THE MAGIFICENT BLUEBERRY, HAVE DECIDED….”

 

“TO MAKE YOU DINNER!”

 

“WE DIDN’T KNOW WHAT TO MAKE SO!”

 

“WITH OUR CALINARY SKILLS WE DECIDED TO EXPERIMENT!”

 

“AND WITH OUR CREATIVE MINDS WE CREATED!”

 

“FRIENDSHIP SPAGHETTI TACOS! They shouted together as Papyrus pulled a plate from behind his back.

 

……….

 

You had no idea what to say…. Or think. When you eyed the plate before you. The taco shell was burnt, inside and out, with charred meat and covered in an ungodly amount of tomato sauce and..... glitter? It looked really unappetizing, but…. The looks on their faces, Paps with glee and Blue with those little stars in his eyes.

 

You couldn’t bring yourself to say no to them or leave them disappointed.

 

“Those…. Look really great you guys!” You gave them a thumbs up, “Let’s go enjoy them!” Papyrus “NYEH HEH HEH-ed” while Blueberry “MWEH HEH HEH HEH-ed” as they both pulled you inside the smoky house.

 

As you entered the house, the black smoke wafted through the kitchen across of the way of the living room. The kitchen was amazingly big. If the kitchen appliances weren’t covered in spaghetti sauce and taco seasoning, you would have been at amazed how fancy they were. The walls were blue and white with a small window in front of the sink with a nice view. This fancy kitchen would beat your old kitchen any day. It was adjoined to a dining room with a nice dinning table with a small chandelier hanging over the table. On the other side of the dining room there was a small little bar. Complete with tall chairs, dark brown bar tables, a huge cabinet that contains what looks like glasses, bottles, and… condiments.

 

For some reason you weren’t surprised.

 

Blue and Paps escort you towards the dining room where two skeletons were siting around the table with empty plates in front of them. You thought they were waiting for the “friendship spaghetti tacos.”

 

“BROTHER! STRETCH!” Papyrus exclaims happily.

 

“HAVE YOU FINISH OUR SPECIAL CREATIONS ALREADY!” Blue asked excitedly.

 

“of course, you know how your cooking always goes _right through me.”_ You tried to stifle your giggles as Papyrus groaned in frustration and annoyance. “SANS! NOT IN THIS HOUSE!”

 

“hey now,” Stretch began, holding up his hands, then he shrugs “no need to be _upsetti._ we always _taco ‘bout_ how your food is to _die for_ , and **_bigoli,_** **no one can outmatch your awesome skills.” You tried to contain your giggles, thankfully it wasn’t heard by Blue’s and Papyrus’ loud groans of frustration.**

**“THAT IS IT!” Blueberry stomped his boots, “ONE MORE PUN AND THERE WILL BE NO MORE** SPAGHETTI TACOS FOR YOU, PAP- STRETCH!” Blue stuttered. Huh, Blue seem to do that a lot you’ve notice. And it’s not just Blue.

 

“aw, come on guys,” Sans leaned into his chair, shoving his hands into his jacket, “ ** _Udon’t_** need to be like that. i would never _relish_ the thought of not enjoying your spaghetti tacos ever again.”

 

Papyrus looked like he was about to shout at Sans again, but he paused for a moment, “ASIDE FROM YOUR INSUFFERABLE PUNS, YOU ARE RIGHT BROTHER! THE GREAT PAPYRUS ALONG WITH THE MAGIFIENT BLUEBERRY CANNOT STAND BY AND WATCH OUR BROTHERS NOT ENJOY OUR CULINARY CREATION. THAT IS MOST UNTHINKABLE!”

 

Then suddenly Papyrus gasped loudly, “OH TINY HUMAN! WITH ALL THIS RUCKUS, I ALMOST FORGOT ABOUT YOUR FRIENDSHIP SPAGHETTI TACOS!” You cringed a little as Papyrus set a plate down between Sans and Stretch. Oh yeah, the tacos.

 

Blueberry pushed you towards the table and you sat down between the two skeletons as you eyed the food before you. It may look unappetizing, but it might not be too bad you thought. It’s probably like Coleslaw; at a glance, it looks unappealing but it still tastes good. You picked up one of the burnt tacos, slimy spaghetti noodles and glitter fell onto the plate.

 

You took a bit out of the taco.

 

Nope, you were wrong.

 

You had no way to describe what you were eating right now. Your face reflexively scrunched up. The meat was charred but it was still raw cold in the middle, but it was soggy from the noodles. The noodles were…. How can something but undercooked and overcooked?! They were hard, but also slimy and cold. And the glitter gave it a rough texture on your tongue as it went down your throat. You gag a little before you manage a weak smile, “It’s very…. unique! I-I love it so much!”

 

 

Blue and Paps smiled with glee, “R-REALLY, HUMAN?!” Blue asked before Papyrus steps in. “OF COURSE, THE TINY HUMAN LOVES IT! NO ONE IS GREAT IN THE ART OF TACO AND SPAGHETTI MAKING AS THE GREAT PAPYRUS AND THE MAGIFIENT BLUEBERRY!” Papyrus pounded his chest proudly and confidently.

 

“YOU ARE RIGHT AS ALWAYS, PAPYRUS! HUMAN Y/N, ENJOY ANOTHER BITE! PLEASE!” Blueberry asked, jumping up and down excitedly.

 

You cringed a little inside, you were about to open your mouth with an excuse that (you hoped) wouldn’t hurt their feelings but Sans spoke up instead, “hey, why don’t you guys get the puzzles ready for y/n. i’m pretty sure she’s _on the edge_ of excitement.”

 

“SANS!” Papyrus shouted, rubbing his frontal bone, “EVEN SO…. MY BROTHER IS RIGHT. WITH ALL THIS EXCITEMENT, I ALMOST FORGOT ABOUT THE PUZZLES I HAVE PROMISED TO THE HUMAN!” He turns to you, “DO NOT WORRY, HUMAN! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AND MAGIFIENT BLUEBERRY ARE MASTER OF PUZZLE MAKING! YOU WILL BE AMAZED WITH OUR PUZZLE MAKING SKILLS!”

 

You giggled a little, how can they not be adorable. The way they beam when they’re praising themselves, the way their self-confidence always keeps them going. And the way Blue and Pap are together they are like little brothers.

 

“I can’t wait to be amazed!” You smiled. There was a faint color upon Papyrus cheeks.

 

“NYEH HEH HEH! COME ALONG BLUEBERRY!” Papyrus grabbed Blueberry and hoisted him on his shoulder while Blueberry “MWEH HEH HEH HEH-ed” away. You heard a door open and closed, you assumed he used the back door.

 

You sat there for a few moments, thinking about the tacos that are…. not in front you? You looked down to see your plate empty and clean of any residue of the glittery tacos that left a horrid taste in your mouth. At first you were confused, you were about to ask questions to the skeletons, but a glass of ice water replace the clean plate in front of you. “don’t worry, kiddo. red is on his way with some food from grillby.” Sans grinned lazily, still leaning against the chair with his eyes closed. There was blue surrounding him, magic swirling around him like a blanket.

 

You saw the same thing with Red the other night.

 

It kind of reminds you of your Siren powers. Letting water dancing around you, on your skin, like something from a fairy tale. Sometimes you still find your powers unpredictable. Sometimes they act on their own, or sometimes when you are at a certain point with your own emotion, they tend to go off. Which now makes sense due to your recent discovery.

 

“Whoa! That’s amazing. How did you do that?” You lean towards Sans, he opened one of his eyes (which was weird considering he didn’t have eyelids)

 

“I _doughnut_ know what’cha mean, kid.” he shrugged lazily.

 

“You know what I mean! Y-you made my plate disappeared! And the tacos too. How did you do it?”

 

“don’t know what you mean, honey.” Stretch spoke up as he pulled a sucker from his hoodie and placed it between his teeth, “all i’ve seen is you enjoying our bros special treat. and you were nice enough put the plate away too.” He rolled the white stick between his bony fingers. You looked at the two skeletons, you weren’t crazy. You know you weren’t (well not completely). During your time spending time with monsters, you’ve learned they have their own unique magical abilities.

 

Grillby has mentioned that Sans and his brother have their own abilities although Sans isn’t as flashy as Papyrus. Honestly, from what you have heard Sans mostly kept to himself with his magic. Grillby didn’t know why either. And when you asked about the others, Grillby didn’t know much except for Red and his….”unsavory” behavior when he’s under the table.

 

Even so, you have thought about it for a while and you realized Sirens were a lot like Monsters. Sirens have their own magical abilities like Monsters, and from what Mrs. Carmody had told before, a Siren’s magic is a reflection of their Soul. You always wondered if Monsters are the same way. If they are the same as Sirens?

 

If they are, then why did Mia and Mrs. Carmody tried to warn you against the Skeletons and the Monsters?

 

None of it make any sense.

 

No. No. You didn’t want to think about it. You just want to enjoy yourself.

 

“Last night, I saw Red did something too. He… teleported, I think. Can you do that as well?”

 

Sans and Stretch looked at each other than you and…. Shrug again. “we usually call that our ‘shortcuts,’” Sans said, “no big deal, _tiba_ honest.”

 

You perk up, “I think that’s amazing. I mean, I’ve never seen magic like that. Even as a Sire-“ You cut off midsentence and mentally scolded yourself. That’s a no-no! A serious no-no! “As a Human, I mean, I’ve never seen such things before! Do you think you guys can show me?”

 

“careful there, sweetheart,” a voice appeared in front of you and you looked up to see a skeleton with a golden tooth flash you a grin. “ya don’t know whatcha askin’.” He snapped his fingers; a large brown bag levitated above the table and dropped in the middle of the table. With another snap, the bag was gone but a pile of burgers and fingers appeared. “our magic is nothing special.”

 

You couldn’t help but scoff “Nothing special? That was awesome!” You exclaim. That seem to startle the skeletons, Stretch and Red was glowing bright orange and… well Red.

 

You were about to reach for a wrapped burger, the smell of Grillby’s handmade burger was making your mouth water. Red leaned against the table, “ya’ know, sweetheart…. if it’s magic you like. I have some moves you might enjoy.”

 

Huh? Oh, that’s awful nice of him. You never thought that Red would show you magic. “Oh really? I bet you have some very nice moves.”

 

Red seemed a bit startle, he was glowing a bit more. “o-oh? didn’t know you were into that… sweetheart.” He begun to sweat profusely.

 

“Of course! I find your magic very fascinating! It’s very kind of you for offering to let me see your magic.”

 

You heard Stretch and Sans stifle a laugh while Red turned even more Red. “s-sure… that’s what I meant.” He took a burger then started to eat it silently as he shrugs into his jacket.

 

You then dig into your own burger, letting the taste of the meat and cheese dance around your taste buds. You were about to drink the water Sans has given you, but you almost forgot one important thing. “Um, do you guys have any straws?”

 

The three skeletons stared at you, “I like drinking from straws.” You quickly added. Stretch went digging into his pockets until he pulled out a wrapped straw. You gave him a weird look before you took it and gave him a thank you before you freed the straw and dipped it into your water.

 

“i’ve never seen a human drink water like that.” Stretch stared at you, like he was studying you. It made you uneasy.

 

“I always drink water like this. I’ve never liked it getting on my skin.” The three stared at you some more, “I’m weird like that.”

 

A silence falls on the dining room, it made you feel very uncomfortable. Like you were being investigated by the police; and you were the prime suspect.

 

“So!” You spoke up, hoping to break the silence. “Where’s the Edgelord? I haven’t seen him. He’s not hiding from me, is he?”

 

“oh no, since he heard that you’re coming over for puzzles with baby blue and papyrus, he insisted that he would, and i quote, ‘show the human what true mastery of puzzle making really looks like.’ or something like that.”

 

“I shudder to know what he means.” Large thumping footprints came closer towards the back of the kitchen.

 

Red chuckles, “you’re going to find out, sweetheart.”

 

 

The backdoor slammed open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well..... That just happened. Fun right??? Anyhoo! I want to say thank you to my Beta Reader Miss Wolfinger! This lovely woman went over my previous chapters and help correct some mistakes. Welcome Miss Wolfy to the Skeleton/Siren family! And thank you for being so awesome! 
> 
> And also I have a tumblr! Come yell at me in frustration! My inbox is open, come ask me questions! 
> 
> [Come harass me on my Tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/dragonsrose18)
> 
>  
> 
> [ And also join my discord!](https://discord.gg/E49JVBb)


	6. Puzzle and Horror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You enjoy the evening of Puzzles and horror movies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Previously on Skeletons and a Siren](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16252991/chapters/42707897#workskin)

The sun was low this evening. The smell of burning, rotting meat mix with booze and vomit was very unpleasant. There was trash amongst trash on the sidewalk and the remains of plants that had died from the hands of drunks and protestors. The boy always hated this side of town. He had probably been here….once. With you. All those years ago.

 

When this side of town was beautiful.

 

(Just like you).

 

When you and he were just stupid kids.

 

When the world was just simple and there were no monsters.

 

When things were just…. Normal.

 

But it wasn’t your fault. He knew that now. It wasn’t your fault and he was an idiot for blaming you. He was an idiot for betraying you.

 

Betraying your trust.

 

But he was going to make this right.

 

He was going to make you his again.

 

One way or another.

 

It wouldn’t matter if you still hated him. He wants you. And he’ll keep you.

 

 

_~~It won’t matter if he gagged and bound you; or locked you away and made sure you would never see the light of day again. Because you will need him and only him.~~ _

_~~He loves you.~~ _

_He cares about you._

Honestly, in the right mind, he would come up to you and beg for your forgiveness. He knows you. He knows you have a good heart, but how can you forgive someone who broke your heart?

 

Simple.

 

You can’t.

 

And how can you get someone back after all the things they have done to you?

 

Easy.

 

Make sure she will forgive you one way or another.

 

_~~And rip anyone’s heart out in the process and make them swallow it.~~ _

 

……

 

It’s only sensible, after all.

 

He would do anything to get you back, even if that means being partners with an old Hugo Strange looking creep then so be it. The boy doesn’t know why, but there was something off about the Boss man. There was something about you that interests him so. Maybe it was your…. Other side.

 

Well if that was the case.

 

He’s not the only one.

 

The boy stood outside a rundown cheap bar, the kind that sells a watered-down version of beer for five dollars. He didn’t like it here, there were eyes staring at him. Like he was an outsider. But mostly they might think he was a monster supporter; they were not welcome here. This part of town maybe small but there were no monsters here. For some reason, monsters avoid this place like the plague.

Which made it all the better.

 

Those…. Freaks of nature do not belong here. Or in New Ebott. Or on this Earth. Especially not near you.

 

But as of late, you seem to have choosy company.

 

But that will change.

 

The boy waited until he saw three familiar individuals. Their horrid smell made his eyes water; he didn’t like this. Not by a long shot, but if he had any chance to have you again then he would have to. Even if their stench threatened his vision.   
  
“Excuse me, gentlemen.” The three men grumbled and groaned, having drank too much it seems. “May I have a moment of your time? I have a proposal you might want to hear.”

 

All three perked their heads up in interest.

 

Yeah, the plan is going smoothly.

 

* * *

 

 

You walked through a small forested area alongside a large skeleton in a heavy black leather jacket with an Iron Maiden shirt. It wasn’t cold out here, but you had wondered if the skeletons DID feel the cold? Sans, Stretch, and Red wear jackets. Though it might just be a fashion thing. (And you did see Sans pulling out small ketchup packets out of his coat.)

 

Anyway, you were eating with the Skeleton brothers and it was nice…. Until Edgelord here rushed through the back door and literally demanded you to follow him.

 

You did, reluctantly.  

 

As you followed him, he begun to monologue about how HIS puzzles are the most dangerous creations and you shall not return.

 

You thought he might be joking, but then again this is the same monster who almost wacked you with a bone spear when you first met. Plus, his angry demeanor felt like something that shouldn’t be ignored.

 

But right now, you were surprised how the skeleton’s backyard is connected to a lush forest, with a dirt path that stretched as far as your eyes can see. The wind against your skin felt wonderful and it was like you were back in the Ocean again.   


“ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME HUMAN?!”

 

And it was ruined.

 

You let out a small chuckle, “Um, sorry, I was just…. admiring how very detailed you are.” It was a lie of course. Honestly, you stopped listening to him carry on about “DEATH TRAPS” and “PUZZLE MASTER” after you got distracted by your mesmerizing surroundings.

 

Edgelord eyed you for a moment, “I DO NOT BELIEVE YOU HUMAN! NEVER THE LESS! I WILL START OVER! WE STILL HAVE A WALK AHEAD OF US! AND SINCE YOU LOVE HEARING ABOUT PUZZLES, I, THE TERRIBLE EDGE, WILL EDUCATE YOU.” He pushed forward, with you following behind him as best you can while trying to stifle your sigh.

 

Being over seven feet tall must have its perks but it doesn’t help the short people trying to follow; one of his strides was like three of yours.  

 

Edge continued his monologue about the puzzles you were about to do, but right now you didn’t think about _his_ puzzles. You were kind of focused on the puzzle that _was_ Edgelord. There was something about him you couldn’t put your finger on.

 

When you first met, he seemed more violent and aggressive then the other skeletons. Except for maybe Red. And there’s no secret that he doesn’t have a love for humans. The first night you met him he made it loud and clear. Literally.

 

Though you’re a Siren. You don’t consider yourself Human anymore, not since you were fifteen. It made you wonder if Edgelord would think differently of you if he found out. Maybe he’d stare at your legs until your tail sprouted out of nowhere.

 

The thought made you laugh a little.

 

And what Red said the other night still made you wonder about Edge.

 

Sure, he comes up as loud, obnoxious, rude, conceited. But other then that he couldn’t be that bad…. Right?

 

Maybe you were staring at him for too long, he glared at you “WELL? IF YOU HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY SPIT IT OUT ALREADY, HUMAN!”

 

…..Never mind.

 

Why is he even here anyway? Did he try to rig the puzzle to blow up in your face? Or maybe he’s just leading you into a trap where you fall into a pit of spikes? Or worse a pit of snakes like from Indiana Jones?

 

You shudder to think what the Edgelord has planned for you. Even though this puzzle was Papyrus’ and Blue’s idea, you were so sure that experiencing his “mastery” would mostly likely end with you in the hospital.

 

You followed the skeleton through path until the two of you entered what seemed to be the forest’s clearing.

 

It was big and beautiful.

 

A nice shade of green with a hint of sunset peeking through the trees. By the trees there were yellow Buttercup flowers and light blue flowers you had not seen before. But they were beautiful none the less.

 

The whole scene was breathtaking…. Until Edgelord spoke up.

 

“WE HAVE FINALLY ARRIVED, HUMAN! ARE YOU READY… FOR THE MOST TERRIFYING, HORRENDOUS PUZZLES YOU HAVE EVER FACED?” You were about to open your mouth, but Edge cut you off while he posed most dramatically and somewhat…. menacingly.

 

“ONCE YOU START THESE PUZZLES, THERE IS NO GOING BACK! YOU MIGHT AS WELL SAY YOUR PRAYERS NOW, HUMAN! YOU MAY NOT SAY THEM EVER AGAIN!”

 

You felt a small shiver in your spine; you kind of hope that Edgelord is joking right now. If not it may be wise to turn around and never come back.

 

Ever again.

 

Maybe you did a face because Edge started to laugh at you then a loud voice erupted behind the laughing, scarred bonehead. “EDGE! THAT IS NO WAY TO TREAT THE HUMAN! ESPECIALLY WHEN SHE’S ABOUT TO DO OUR PUZZLES!”

 

You look to see Papyrus giving Edge a disapproving look. Edge turned around and huffed, “YOU MEAN _MY_ PUZZLE? I WAS THE ONLY ONE WORKING ON IT WHILE YOU AND THE BLUE BABY WERE FEEDING THE HUMAN ABSOLUTE TRASH!”

 

“ _TRASH?!_ OUR FRIENDSHIP SPAGHETTI TACOS IS THE GREATEST CREATION SINCE MY CREATION OF SPAGHETTI S'MORES!” Papyrus proclaimed proudly, while Edge scoffed in disgust. You couldn’t help but think about two gram crackers stuff with marshmallows, chocolate, raw spaghetti noodles, and tomato sauce.

 

You cringed a little.

 

You hope he didn’t see that.

 

You really like Papyrus and you don’t want to hurt his feelings.

 

Though you don’t want to try his spaghetti….

 

You silently prayed he wouldn’t be making his “Spaghetti S’mores” anytime soon. 

 

“OH PLEASE!” Edge barked, “IF ANYTHING, THE GREATEST CULINARY CREATION IS MY LASAGNA!” Edge can cook too? Huh, you wondered if Edge can cook well or-

 

“NONSENSE, MY EDGY FRIEND! MY MASTER CREATION OF SPAGHETTI IS ABSOLUTELY PURE GOODNESS! MY PROWESS IN THE KITCHEN IS PURE GENIUS! AND ALSO, YOU ALWAYS PUT GLASS AND VINEGAR IN YOUR LASAGNA.”

 

Ah, never mind then.

 

It’s very interesting how eerily similar Blue, Paps, and Edge are. With their loud demeanor and overly excited manner, they were definitely related. Even though aesthetically they seem like such opposites. Except for Blue and Papyrus that is.

 

“HOW DARE YOU!? IF ONE DIES FROM A SMALL PIECE OF GLASS THEN THEY ARE NOT WORTHY TO LIVE TO TASTE THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PA- GRRR! EDGE’S MASTERFUL CREATION!” He huffs as he scowls. “BESIDES, EVERYONE KNOWS VINEGAR IS ESSENTIAL IN LASAGNA! SHOWS WHAT THOSE HUMANS ON THE FOOD NETWORK KNOW!”

 

…….

 

…….

 

…….

 

You literally have no words.

 

You honestly do not know what to say.

 

Thankfully, you were saved by another loud voice. An adorable little blue monster walking out of the woods, holding ropes that lead back into the forest. “PAPYRUS! EDGY! CEASE THIS BICKERING! THERE IS NO NEED FOR PETTY COMPETITION! BOTH OF YOUR CREATIONS ARE GUENIUS! (BUT MY TACOS ARE FAR MORE SUPERIOR). BESIDES! WE ARE HERE TO SHOW Y/N OUR PUZZLES!”

 

Oh right! You almost forgot about the puzzles. Edge huffed and rolled his…eyelights while Papyrus bumped his frontal bone, “OH SWEET ASGORE, SILLY ME! FORGIVE US HUMAN! THE GREAT PAPYRUS ALMOST FORGOT WHY WE ARE HERE! YOU MUST THINK WE ARE TERRIBLE HOSTS.”

 

Pap’s eyes begun to glisten; the sight of it broke your heart, “Oh no, no, no! It’s alright, Papyrus! Actually, I’m pretty excited to see this puzzle of yours.”

 

That made Papyrus beam happily.

 

And that in turn put a smile on your face.

 

“ALRIGHT TINY HUMAN! FOLLOW ME!” You followed Papyrus but not before your eyes caught Edgelord giving you an angry eye…. socket full.

 

Honestly what is with him?! If he hated humans and doesn’t want anything to do with you then why is he here?

 

You had a bad feeling in your gut.

 

You felt like he might be planning something.

 

Or maybe that paranoia from the drive over is still there somewhere?

 

( _BEGONE PARANOIA SATAN!)_

 

You shook it off. No paranoia. You’re going to do puzzles now, and nothing will ruin your good time with the sweetheart skeletons…. And Edgelord.

 

You followed Papyrus until he was next to Blue, behind the entrance of another forest path.

 

Papyrus stood tall, gleaming with pride, “ARE YOU READY, TINY HUMAN?” You nodded excitedly, “FIRST!” Blue started, “YOU MUST FOLLOW THE PATH WHICH THIS ROPE WILL GUIDE YOU!” He handed you a hand full of rope, “AND AS YOU FOLLOW THE PATH YOU WILL COME ACROSS SOME CLUES FOR THE PUZZLES.”

 

You looked at the rope nervously, but you nodded and said, “Anything else I should know before I go?”

 

“BETTER PRAY FOR YOUR LIFE, HUMAN!” Edge shouted. He stifled his laughter as you sighed and mentally rolled your eyes.

 

“EDGE!” Blue and Papyrus shouted in tandem.

 

You gripped the rope in your hand, “Alright! Let’s do it!”  Your voice was a little high in excitement.

 

“YES! YOU CAN DO IT HUMAN!” Blue and Papyrus both cheered you on while Edge grunted dismissively.

 

You passed both of the skeletons and began to follow the rope that lead towards the forest. After a while, the rope had led you towards a tree that was marked with a long and wide X.

 

The tree itself had the same rope encircled around it more than once in the midsection. But it wasn’t the rope that interest you but what was tied on the tree.  You came closer to see X’s.

 

You pulled the X’s from the rope; they were surprisingly well crafted. They were thin and wooden, and they fit in your hand as well.

 

You were about to follow the rope again, but it ended at the tree. You looked around, maybe there was some kind of clue somewhere.

 

Hmmm… all you had was the handmade X’s.

 

 So that must be the clue.

 

You looked around the forest one more time, and something caught your eye. Two trees leaning against each other, not so far from where you stand. The two cross each other like an….X.

 

You hold one of the X’s up, a perfect match. “Huh…. Clever.”

 

You walked towards the trees; on the way you came across a large flowing river in your way. You swore quietly to yourself; the river seems to more than a mile long.

 

No way you can walk around.

 

No way you can go across without growing a tail.

 

And there’s definitely no way you can use your powers right now, especially if the brothers are watching you.

 

Hmmmm….

 

You quickly searched the ground and picked up a rock, bringing it close to your mouth. You breathe in and out a few times before summoning a frosty breath that covered the rock completely. 

 

You threw the frost rock into the lake; after a brief second that frost expanded into a small pad in the middle of the flowing river.

 

You smile to yourself. you were glad you learned that trick ages ago or else you would be stuck here until nightfall.

 

It was during your first year as a Siren when your powers were developing. There was a lot of trial and error (as well as burns, rashes, and small scars here and there). You taught yourself as much as you could, and it was enough to control them, but they were still a mystery to you.

 

Hell, even your empath powers is still a surprise to you. Though deep inside you kind of, maybe sort of knew all this time?

 

Somehow?

 

……..

 

……..

 

Being a Siren is weird.

 

 

Back to the matter at hand.

 

You hopped onto the frost pad; you quickly balanced yourself. You were so glad that the pad is keeping itself together; normally it would melt quickly or tip over and you end up with the tail anyway.

 

Another hop and you were on dry land, dry and tail free.

 

You thank whoever and continued with the puzzle.

 

You stood in front of the X trees and found under the tree was a pouch that was tied between them. You were glad that it was near your height considering Papyrus and Edge were like three to four feet taller than you.

 

_Maybe it was Blueberry who did this part_ , you ponder.

 

You open the pouch to find handmade wooden Circles.

 

Oh wait! Not Circles they’re O’s!

 

“Very clever!”

 

It was like the X’s you found; well crafted and smooth. Whoever made this is amazing! You must remember to ask the Skelly bros later.

 

So, you have X’s and O’s.

 

As you dug in the pouch some more, you felt something hard and round in your hand.

 

It was a compass.

 

It wasn’t like any compass you have seen before. It fit well in the palm of your hand, but there was no arrow or needle, nor did it show the points of direction. It was just a plain compass without its essentials.

 

You found it very weird.

 

Why would they give you a compass that is useless?

 

Is it part of the puzzle?

 

_PING!_

“Whoa!” You exclaimed as the compass slightly buzzed in your hand. It was no longer plain white but a slight pinkish red.

 

It was no surprise what was the cause of this.

 

_Magic._

It was amazing what those Skeletons can do!

 

Their magic reminded you of your own.

 

In a way Sirens are kind of like monsters.

 

Maybe.

 

You took the compass and held it up; it was still a shade of Red.

 

You turned it towards a dirt path in front of you and it turned a solid Blue. You followed that path before you, humming a Clint Eastwood song as you walked.

 

You always love that beat; it always plays in your head when you think about it. Plus, what 2-D, Russel, and Murdoc look like western style.

 

Or what the skeleton bros would look like western style too….

 

……

 

……

 

Wait….

 

Why are you thinking about that _now!?_

Back to the matter at hand. After a while of walking the dirt path you came across a large barrier.

 

The barrier itself was like the handcrafted X’s and O’s.

 

Tree branches were smoothed into bars and they were covered in vines and plants. But on the barrier is a large puzzle board that had two X’s on the top and one O on the bottom.

 

You took the wooden X’s and O’s and looked at the puzzle broad.

 

This one was very simple.

 

You put the O in between the two X’s.

 

And put the two X’s between the O.

 

You heard a soft click in the distance and the barrier slowly began to rise; creating another path for you.

 

You didn’t have to walk too far this time before you came across another puzzle. But this puzzle looked just like the X’s and O’s puzzle from before except it looked like they were just X’s.

 

This puzzle was very interesting. You examine it from left to right. Large green X’s filled your sight.

 

You decided to experiment with the first one in front of you. You carefully stepped on it and it turned into a bright blue O. You stepped on it again, a loud jolting sounds made you jump backward a bit farther then you would have liked.

 

Immediately it changed back to the green X.

 

“Ah! So that’s how it works.” You went back towards the puzzle; you took a step forward as the first green X became a blue O.  

 

You moved onwards to continue the puzzle; so far so good.

 

The path of the puzzle was kind of narrow. There were so many twists and turns you had to maneuver; you manage to save yourself from falling a couple of times by using the small wooden fence to balance yourself.

 

And now all you need is a few more jumps to complete the puzzle.

 

You jumped onto the last X but instead of it turning into a Blue O you lost your footing and a trap door opened beneath you.

 

You fell into a deep hole and you landed with an “oof” on your stomach.

 

You rubbed your jaw as you pulled yourself up from the dirty bottom, you look up to see faint light disappearing into the night. “What the hell?” You muttered, a bit of disappointment mixed with a bit of confusion filled you.

 

Was this part of the puzzle? You had a feeling it wasn’t supposed to be.

 

“Hello? Guys?! Anyone?!” you shouted. After what had seemed to be hours (it was only five minutes) you heard loud footsteps.

 

“Y/N!”

 

“TINY HUMAN?! WHERE HAVE YOU GONE?”

 

You thank your lucky starfish, “I’m down here!”

 

Finally, they followed the sound of your voice to the trap you fell into. Their horrified and concerned faces peering down at you did nothing to ease your mind.

 

“HUMAN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING DOWN THERE?!” Blue shouted as Papyrus got down on his knees and offered you his hand.

 

You were so glad for Papyrus’ height.

 

You took his hand and allowed him to pull you up, using your free hand to find purchase on some lose grass and twigs to try and help yourself climb up out of the hole.

 

Papyrus then grabbed you by the hips and placed you on your feet behind him and Blue. You were amazed by Papyurs’ strength (and slightly embarrassed with the growing warmth in your cheeks).

 

Shaking your head, you quickly brush off the dirt that was embedded on your pants and part of your shirt, “I was doing your puzzle here then I stepped onto the last X and this huge hole appeared, and I fell in! Is this part of the puzzle?”

 

You tried not to sound hurt or disappointed, but you were failing miserably. Both Blue and Papyrus’ faces fell. You were about to open your mouth when suddenly a loud and obnoxious laughter erupted behind you.

 

“NYHEH HEH HEH HEH! HUMAN YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN THE LOOK ON YOUR FACE!

 

You turn to see the Edgelord was wiping tears, red tears from the corner of his eyesockets (how is he able to do that? Magic probably). You felt your cheeks burning again, but it was for a different reason.

 

“It was you?!”

 

Edge continued to roar with laughter, apparently, finding your misery entertaining. “EDGE! WE SAID YOU CAN MODIFY THE PUZZLE! NOT RIG IT INTO A TRAP! THAT IS VERY DISHONORABLE…. AND VERY MEAN!” Blue shouted.

 

Edge rolled his red eyes and groaned, “WHAT ARE WE? FIVE? WHAT IS DISHONORABLE IS WHAT YOU TWO MORONS DID WITH THIS SO-CALLED PUZZLE!” He pointed at the puzzle behind you. “IT ISN’T A PUZZLE WITHOUT A FEW NET TRAPS AND A SPIKE PITS!”

 

If that’s Edge way of doing puzzle you would rather do Blue’s and Papyrus’.

 

“HUMAN PLEASE FORGIVE EDGE’S BEHAVIOR, HE CAN BE A BIT…. ABRASIVE AT TIMES.”  You could feel Edge’s stare burning a hole in Papyrus back. You shook your head.

 

“There’s no need to apologize, Papyrus. I’m…. sure, Edge has his reasons.”

 

Besides being a narcissist sadist.

 

That seemed to give Edge pause, but he still gave you an unnecessary loud scoff. You rolled your eyes and mentally sighed.

 

Seriously? What is with this guy!

 

“STILL!” Blue shouted, startling you a little; you’re not use to their loud and booming voice, “YOU COULD HAVE HURT THE HUMAN!”

 

“WELL THEN IT WOULD BE THE HUMAN’S FAULT FOR BEING SO FRAILE AND WEAK!” Edge spat, and again, you mentally sighed. You were pretty sure he’s doing this to agitate you or something.

 

And what about what Red said last night; about “protecting the things he like?.” Red didn’t lie to you, did he?

 

Blue pulled you out of your thoughts, “ARE YOU ALRIGHT, HUMAN?” You nodded, besides falling on your face and your clothes getting covered in dirt and a bruise forming on your jaw, you were fine. Surprisingly.

 

You didn’t want to let Edge ruin the good time you were haing with the skeletons, and if you were being honest, this is the most fun you had in well…. years.

 

Since your best friend joined the U.S Army and left the country, and your…. boyfriend (EX-boyfriend) is MIA (and you honestly want it to keep it that way). After that you spent most of your time either hiding away from the world, listening to Mrs. Carmody’s stories about Sirens, or exploring the Ocean floor.

 

When the monsters came to the surface things changed. For a long time, you always felt like an outcast, but being around Monsters felt right, like you really belong.

 

Being here felt right too.

 

You were starting to feel something weird in your chest but you suppressed it.

 

Nothing can ruin this moment; not even Mrs. Carmody and Mia’s crappy meaningless warnings buzzing around your head.

 

“HUMAN?” Papyrus put his hand on your arm, his hard bones now against your covered skin. You flinched a little (you were so glad you brought your jacket with you otherwise you would have Papyrus’ memories swirling around your head.)

 

You hope against hope Papyrus didn’t notice.

 

“I-I’m fine, Papyrus. I guess all this excitement wore me down a bit.” You weren’t lying, you WERE tired. Between everything that happened today, you were ready to be lazy right now.

 

Papyrus gleamed happily and seeing him smile made your Soul soar, “OF COURSE HUMAN! IT IS GETTING DARK, WE’D BEST HEAD HOME NOW.”

 

Oh!

 

You hadn’t notice it. The sunset was slowly fading away, leaving a mix of yellow, orange, and beautiful peach color colliding together.

 

Won’t be long until night falls.

 

Thank goodness, it’s not a full moon tonight…

 

A sudden rush hits you when Blueberry hooks your arm with his in a sort of gentleman-like gesture.

 

(Again, thank god for the jacket.)

 

“ALLOW ME TO ESCORT YOU, HUMAN! MWEH HEH HEH HEH!” Blue smiled happily; his cheeks were slightly glowing a bright light blue.

 

It must be his magic.

 

You wondered what else they can do with their magic.

 

You couldn’t help but smile back at Blue.

 

Can he be any more adorable?

 

You heard a noticeably (not to mention annoyingly) loud scoff behind you with a loud crunching noise following. Papyrus was humming a catchy song that had a lovely tune along with it.

 

It was like this for about ten minutes until the four of you arrived at the back of the house, entering from the back into the kitchen.

 

The smell of butter popcorn hit you full force with a hint of chocolate in the air.

 

You entered the kitchen to see two skeletons, “heya bro,” Sans gave a lazy wave as he leaned against the counter, “back so soon? Did ya have fun?”

 

“HELLO BROTHER! WE INDEED HAD SO MUCH FUN! Y/N SOLVE EACH OF OUR PUZZLES WITHOUT ANY HELP!” Papyrus was beaming.

 

Suddenly Blue let go of you and stepped in, “NOT UNTIL THE HUMAN FELL INTO A PIT!”

 

Stretch raised a bone brow. “a pit? how did you fall into a pit.”

 

Blue pointed at Edge, “EDGE MESSED WITH OUR PUZZLES AND POOR Y/N WAS HURT!”

 

“I wasn’t hurt!” You interjected, maybe a bit too loudly, “It was nothing really.” Honestly, you want to be mad, but it wasn’t going to solve any problems. Blue, however, frowned when you said that.

 

“BUT-“

 

“YOU HEARD THE HUMAN! NOW STOP SNIVELING LIKE A BABY AND MOVE ON ALREADY!”

 

Ok, whoa! That was bit far.

 

Blue began to tear up, it broke your heart to see this small cinnamon roll so sad.

 

If you had half a mind you would give this infuriating ass a piece of your mind and force him to apologize to Blue.

 

(Maybe leave a parting gift of frozen fishes in his bed).

 

Before you could open your mouth, you caught Stretch giving Edge a dark look, a _very_ dark look.

 

His tiny eyelights has disappears leaving, a small spark of Orange lit up from his left socket.

 

He looked like he was about to lose it on Edge, but Edge didn’t seem to be moved by this. He then said through his teeth, “we’ll talk about this later, _edge.”_

Edge huffed and puffed and left the kitchen, “WHATEVER! I’M GOING TO SLEEP!” When he left the kitchen, he was still shouting, “AND WHEN I WAKE UP THE HUMAN BETTER BE GONE!”

 

There was a sudden slam of a door, and then a small silence.

 

Stretch lifted his brother up and gave him a big hug, “you ok, bro?” Blue nodded, you swore you heard little sobs. “hey, don’t worry bro, you’re still the coolest of the cool. “ That seemed to cheer him up a bit, “let’s go upstairs and i’ll read you your favorite bedtime story.” Blue nodded and smiled as Stretch disappeared before your eyes.

 

Whoa!

 

“why don’t you make yourself comfortable, kiddo. c’mon paps, it’s time for sleep.” Papyrus nodded as he followed Sans out of the room.

 

“GOODNIGHT TINY HUMAN! I HOPE TO SEE YOU AGAIN SOON!”

 

You waved back, “Goodnight, Papyrus!” After a few minutes you walked into the dark living room. There was another skeleton, the T.V light glowing at the figure. He was ruffling through a box that you guessed was where they keep their movies, but it was almost pitch black. “Can you even see?” You said abruptly.

 

That caused Red to jumped and let out a small “GAH” sending the movies flying out of the box.

 

Needless to say, that kind of made you giggle a bit.

 

“geez, sweetheart, are you trying to give me a heart attack?!” You didn’t mean too, but you guess this is payback for the other night.

 

“Skeletons don’t have hearts, do they?”

 

“ _metaphorically_ , sweetheart. just give me a warning next time will ya?” Red went back into digging through the box, you went to sit next to him before you took your dirty shoes off by the large leather couch.

 

You sat next to Red, looking over his shoulder to see what the skeletons had in store. You could barely see the titles on the movie cases it was so dark. “Seriously though, how can you see? It’s almost pitch black in here.”

 

“in the underground there was not much sunlight, sweetheart. so, we monsters had to adapt. call it our magical defense mechanism; which is a good thing too. saved my boney ass more than once.”

 

“How so?”

 

“from where i’m from monsters tend to attack you where you least expect it. heh, cowardly i know, but it was the way of our world and no one questioned it.”

 

“You make it sound like the Underground was a warzone or something.

 

“guess you can say that. it wasn’t a nice place, i’ll tell ya that much. kindness didn’t exist there, it was….”

 

Red stopped mid-sentence, but he didn’t need to finish it.

 

_Killed or be killed._

 

_Why is that so eerily familiar?_

You suddenly felt sick to your stomach.

 

Subject!

 

Change the subject!

 

“So! What kinds of movies you got here?” Red waved his hand and the main light turned on. And from what you could see from their collection, the skeletons seem to enjoy the classics.

 

Nightmare on Elm Street.

 

Halloween.

 

Friday the Thirteenth.

 

Carrie.

 

The Thing.

 

And many other classics and many recent ones too.

 

But there was one that caught your eye.

 

“No! WAY!” you grabbed the case out of the box.

 

“You guys got Suspiria!”

 

And not the crappy 2018 copy but the original!

 

“ ‘s a favorite of yours sweetheart?”

 

You shook your head. “I’ve never seen it but I heard a lot of good things about this movie. Plus, I’ve never seen a Foreign film before. So, this will be a very good experience.”

 

Red chuckled, “don’t think you would enjoy it, sweetheart, it’s probably a bit too _bloody_ for you to handle.”

 

You rolled your eyes and scoff, “Hey, I’m a big girl I can handle it.”

 

Red chuckled some more, “we’ll see about that, sweetheart.”

 

* * *

  

After Stretch and Sans put their brothers to bed, they brought in the popcorn along with hot chocolate in skeleton themed mugs. (You thought that was funny and adorable). Stretch brought a couple of blankets and pillows, and covered all four of you.

 

(You were glad you had pants and your jacket on, you didn’t want to end this night dramatically.)

 

Then Red put in the movie.

 

And Red wasn’t kidding, this movie was downright bloody.

 

It wasn’t like Saw-bloody, but it was bloody on a certain creepy kind of level.

 

Like the scene where a girl’s heart was shown after it was literally stabbed opened.

 

A piece of large glass slashed across another girl’s face after witnessing her friend’s death.

 

And now a man’s dog was ripping his master’s throat out, which caused you shriek a little before burying your face into your hands. You heard Red chuckle behind you,

 

“what’s wrong, big girl? too much for ya?”

 

“Shut up! I was scared!” You shouted back while your face was still buried into hands. You could basically feel Red’s eyelights rolling.

 

“of course, sweetheart.”

 

You heard a few more screams from the movie, you pressed your face harder. You then felt a hand on your back, making you yelped loudly. Well, not loud enough to wake Sans who’s sleeping on the other side on ridiculously huge couch.

 

 “D-don’t touch me!”

 

You turn to see Stretch; who seemed a bit hesitant and hurt. You suddenly felt bad.

 

You swear you were an idiot!

 

“S-sorry, t-this movie is really scary.” That or your new powers made you a bit paranoid.

 

Stretch then put his arm around your shoulder and pulled you to his chest as he shrugs, “eh, don’t worry about it, honey. but don’t worry i’ll protect you from the evil witches.” That was…. Somewhat sweet. You honestly suspected he would be angry. Guess he’s the kind of guy who just goes with the flow.

 

As you went back to the movie, you saw Red huffing and puffing like Edge does when he’s angry. You didn’t know why, but you just went back to watching the movie.

 

Then suddenly you heard a small sound.

 

It sounded like….music.

 

Not from the movie but somewhere close.

 

It was close to your ear.

 

You then slowly laid your head against Stretch’s chest…..

 

There it was.

 

It sounded like [music](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9k2SzIpPOck).

 

It was low but it sounded loud in your ear.

 

It was…. magical.

 

It was beautiful.

 

It made your Soul dance in your chest.

 

You wondered if was because of your powers or Stretch’s magic.

 

With the beautiful music, close to your ear and a long boney finger stroking your hair, it lulled you into a deep sleep.

 

However, you dreamed of a fire swallowing you whole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank my beta reader MissWolfinger for her help and kindness with this story. And also thank you for lovely comments and kudos!
> 
> Stay tune for the next chapter!
> 
> [Check out my Tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/dragonsrose18)
> 
>  
> 
> [ And also join my discord!](https://discord.gg/E49JVBb)

**Author's Note:**

> All Comments are welcome!


End file.
